Sophomore Year Duck Style
by sweetgirl8353
Summary: Sequel to D3 the Mighty Ducks My Way. Su and the Ducks are back and up against new challenges and old foes, will Su stick with the Ducks or fly solo? Summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

Sophomore Year Duck Style

Summary: Sequel to D3 the Mighty Ducks My Way. Su and the Ducks are back for their sophomore year facing new challenges and old foes. What will they do when they have to go up against varsity and an old team from their past. And what will Su do when her Mother wants to steer her away from hockey? Find out in Sophomore Year Duck Style.


	2. Chapter 2

Sophomore Year Duck Style

"Su are you sure you want to do this?" I sighed impatiently and turned towards my parents as they looked at me nervously. We were outside Eden Hall and I had several suitcases around me as students bustled by carrying their luggage up to their rooms. School was starting tomorrow and everyone was arriving. I had brought most everything yesterday I just had my clothes with me now and was preparing to say goodbye to my parents who were acting as if I was going to live in Japan.

"Yes Mom I am, all of the other Ducks are living in the dorms this year and I am going to as well." I said tapping my foot on the ground as I brushed some stray hair out of my face. It had blonde streaks running through it form me being out in the sun so much. I was excited all of us Ducks living on campus together, boy is Eden Hall in for fun.

"Besides I'll come home once a month." I said smiling and she glared at me and I asked.

"Every other weekend?" Her glare deepened as she narrowed her eyes and I sighed dramatically.

"Fine every weekend happy now?" I asked exasperated and my Mom nodded and smiled.

"Hey Su!" I turned and smiled as Adam Banks my boyfriend of almost a year printed over. He was dressed in khaki shorts and a blue polo shirt.

"Hey Adam." I said as he stopped in front of me. He smiled and leaned down and kissed me lightly on the cheek and I smiled. Even after knowing my parents for years and been dating for almost a year he was still afraid to kiss me on the lips in front of them.

"Adam, my boy." My Dad said happily as him and Adam shook hands.

"Hello Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger." He said turning to my Mom and giving her a hug and she kissed his cheek.

"Adam good to see you again now tell me are your parents here?" Adam stepped back to stand next to me, he smiled and shook his head.

"No you just missed them; they left a few minutes ago." My Mom looked down disappointed; my Mom was wearing a new outfit and had wanted to show Mrs. Banks it. I looked around expecting my parents to leave but they just kept on standing there holding hands and wiping tears from their eyes. I coughed and my Dad got the picture.

"Well I think it's time we left, come on Ann." She looked at him and then back at me.

"But what about helping Su with her bags?"

"I'm sure Adam can help her, right son?" My Dad asked looking Adam over who had grown over the summer. He was a little taller and a little more filled out and tanner as well from going to Hawaii for two weeks over the summer. He nodded and flashed a dazzling smile.

"Of course." My Dad turned back to my Mom.

"See Adam can take care of her, heck she can take care of herself." My Mom nodded and turned towards me and hugged me tightly.

"Be careful, and just because I'm not here to remind you to go to sleep on time doesn't mean you can stay up late." I laughed and nodded and pulled away and turned towards my Dad.

"Bye Dad." I said jumping into his arms and he hugged me back.

"Be safe Susie." He said using my childhood nickname, I nodded into his chest and pulled away and walked back next to Adam. We waved as my parents got into their car and drove off. As soon as they were gone I smiled excitedly.

"Finally!" I squealed and Adam laughed causing me to smile.

"So want to get your bags up to your room?" I nodded and grabbed one and Adam grabbed the other. We nodded to greetings as we passed students, the Ducks had become more popular ever since beating varsity last year and we were know longer viewed as the outsiders of the school.

"Figure out who your roommate is yet?" Adam asked and I shook my head.

"Nah, whoever it is their stuff was already set up yesterday, you are so lucky that you are paired up with Charlie." Adam laughed and shook his head.

"Yeah no, Charlie is not the best roommate ever trust me I had to live with him when we were at the Junior Goodwill Games." I laughed but stopped as a voice sounded off from behind us.

"I'm hurt Banksie." We turned and saw the entire guy Ducks standing there on their rollerblades. I smiled and Adam laughed.

"You're no longer my best friend, now Guy gets that coveted role." Charlie said pouting and I laughed and leaned against my suitcase.

"Gee lucky me." Guy said sarcastically and Charlie whacked him playfully in the head.

"Well that's too bad because I had two tickets to the Wild vs. Redwings game coming up but since you're not my best friend anymore I guess I'll have to find someone else." Adam remarked smirking and Charlie's eyes went big as saucers.

"I've changed my mind we're best friends again, please take me with you!" We all erupted into laughter as Adam nodded and Charlie started doing a victory dance on skates, and being the spazzway that he is he tripped and landed hard on the pavement. We all laughed as Portman and Fulton helped him up.

"I am not ok." He said staggering around a little before finally regaining his balance. I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Hey Adam we are going skating want to go?" Luis asked looking after a group of cheerleaders that walked past of, he smirked and I glared at him.

"You sure Mindy is ok with that?" he shrugged and responded.

"She says I can look as long as I don't touch." I laughed and nodded.

"So Banks are you coming with us or not?" Portman asked and Adam turned towards me and shook his head.

"Nah I got to help Su with her bags." I rolled my eyes and walked over to him.

"No it's fine, go on." He looked down at me confused and back at the guys.

"Are you sure?" I nodded and smiled.

"I think I can manage to my dorms with two bags." He nodded and smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled and nodded towards the guys.

"Go on." He nodded and leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips ignoring the protests of the guys. I smiled as we pulled apart and he ran off after the guys as they were heading to his dorm so he could get his blades. I sighed and grabbed my bags and almost fell down from the weight of them. How many clothes did I pack? I wondered as I slowly made my way to my dorm. As I neared the front the doors I found a familiar small brunette struggling under the weight of too many boxes. I dropped my suitcases and rushed over to her. I grabbed the one on top and held it and heard Connie sigh in relief.

"Hey thanks for helping me." She said unable to see me from behind the boxes and I smiled.

"Anything for you Cons." She squealed and dropped her box and looked at me and smiled.

"Su!" She said and I put down her box and we hugged.

"Girl you look good." She said looking me over and I laughed and nodded.

"You as well, so what's with the boxes, we were supposed to out all the big things here yesterday." I asked grabbing my suitcases and pulling them over as she sighed.

"My Mom thought it would be a great say too spend together and she wouldn't let me come, and well Guy said he would help me but I haven't seen him, have you?" I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah and I don't expect to see him for awhile him and the entire guy Ducks are off being guys." Connie laughed and rolled her eyes as I took one box and one suitcase as Connie took one box and my other suitcase as we made our way into the building.

"Why did we have to be on the top floor?" She panted as we tried getting up the stairs and I shrugged.

"Because that's where all the girls involved in sports are, I guess we get a better workout walking up and down all these stairs."

"Well that's stupid."

"I know!" I panted as we finally made it to the top level.

"You are so lucky you are rooming with Julie." I complained as we walked down the hallway. Our rooms were across the hall from each other and I put my suitcases in front of my room before turning to Connie.

"Yeah it will be fun, have you figured out yours yet?" I shook my head and Connie pushed open her door as we walked in and were met by a horrific sight…Julie and Scooter making out on her bed. Those two had been dating since a week after the J.V.-Varsity showdown, he had come to Commie and I and asked us all about what Julie liked and he had planned his first date on that, a movie night watching her favorite move of all time the Sound of Music, weird I know. But those have been together ever since even against the protest of varsity.

They both pulled apart from each other and turned tomato red.

"Uh hey guys." Julie said blushing and Connie and I giggled.

"Su, Connie." Scooter said rearranging his messy hair as Connie and I smiled and said at the same time.

"Hey Scooter." His cell phone went off and he looked down at it and sighed.

"It's Rick, I've got to go, bye Julie." He said before leaning I and giving her a soft kiss. She waved goodbye.

"Ladies." He said going past him.

"Bye Scooter." We yelled out and once he was gone we looked at Julie and laughed.

"Well that was interesting." Connie said closing the door behind her as we placed her boxes on Connie's bed. Julie blushed and looked down.

"Yeah sorry about that, that's the first time I've seen him since the end of a school last year." I nodded at her sympathetically how hard that must have been for her; I had almost gone crazy when Adam was in Hawaii for those long two weeks.

"Yeah but didn't you guys like talk everyday?" I asked sitting down next to her on her bed as she nodded.

"Yeah but it's not the same." I nodded and leaned against the wall as Connie started unpacking.

"Don't I know the truth when Adam was in Hawaii we talked everyday bit it wasn't the same, I missed him."

"Yeah didn't your Dad offer to fly you out there?" Connie asked me and I blushed and nodded. Connie rolled her eyes and went back to unpacking.

"He did?" Julie asked surprised and I nodded.

"Yeah jokinglyof course." I said loudly to Connie's back and she laughed.

"Of course." I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"So have you seen Adam yet?" Julie asked as Connie moved around the room quickly. I nodded.

"Yeah before the rest of the Ducks whisked him away." I pouted and Julie laughed. We heard a knocking on the door and we all called out at the same time.

"Come in!" Linda walked in laughing.

"You know I don't think I'll ever get use to all of you talking at the same time." We laughed and nodded, Linda and Charlie had a rocky relationship. They both cared about each other deeply but were like polar opposites so they had the tendency to fight much to our sadness because they would always include us in their fights, but we liked Linda she wasn't some preppy snob.

"Have you guys seen Charlie?" She asked and we all shared a look before all yelling out.

"He's with the Ducks!" She laughed and nodded and sat down on Connie's newly made bed.

"Nice room." She said looking around.

"Thanks." Connie and Julie said at the same time and Linda rolled her eyes.

"Can you guys seriously stop?"

"Sorry!" We all said and she smacked her forehead.

"I swear you all do that to annoy me!" We all shook our heads no.

"Not really, it's just the way we are. We were hoping you would be use to it by now but oh well." Julie said and Connie and I nodded. I sighed and got off of Julie's bed.

"Well I'm going to head to my room; I'll talk to you guys later." They nodded and I walked to the door as I opened it Julie and Connie called out.

"Bye Su!"

"Guys!" I laughed as I shut the door behind me and headed across the hall. My suitcases were no on the wall instead of in the front and I raised an eyebrow and heard some noises from inside in my room and sighed, roommates here. I grabbed my key out of my jean pocket and unlocked the door and opened it and walked in dragging my suitcases in behind me. A girl had to her back to me and was dressed up in red and black, Warrior's colors. She turned towards me and my jaw dropped.

"Tracy? You're my roommate?"

(Please R and R! I do not own the Mighty Ducks.)


	3. Chapter 3

Sophomore Year Duck Style

"You've got to be kidding me!" I muttered to myself frantically as Tracy glared at me.

"We cannot I repeat _cannot _be roommates!" I wailed dropping my bags down and ignoring the sting pain as one landed on my foot. Tracy rolled her eyes and went back to unpacking.

"Well it looks like we are, so would you shut up?" I glared at her back and huffed and collapsed on my bed.

"Does someone out there hate me? Did I do something wrong? I'm a good person, never cheated always treat people fairly…ok maybe I pulled a few pranks on varsity last year and rubbed it in that we beat them but they had it coming!" I yelled pointing up at the ceiling as Tracy sighed loudly and turned back towards me.

"Would you shut up Granger! Some of us actually like nice and quite not overly obnoxious people." I snorted and rolled my eyes and sat up and stared at her as she placed her clothes, mainly pick ones in her closet.

"Me obnoxious? Tracy why don't you look in the mirror you'll se obnoxious staring straight back." She didn't respond as I sat on my bed and wallowed in self pity.

"Why are you on this level anyway, this if for the girls that do sports." I said and she turned towards me and rolled her eyes.

"I do cheerleading, duh!"

"That actually that as a sport?" I asked and she nodded and I sighed loudly.

"What has the world come to where we now count prancing around in mini skirts and yelling at the top of our lungs a sport?" I asked leaning against my wall as she just ignored me and continued unpacking. The room was silent for a long time with her unpacking and me sitting on my bed feeling sorry for myself. I spotted my boom box resting on my desk and got off my bed and walked over to it and looked through my cd's before selecting Nirvana's Nevermind. I placed in it the boom box and walked back over to my bed as Smells Like Teen Spirit came through the speakers. I noticed Tracy wrinkling her nose in distaste.

"Do we have to listen to that crap?" She asked pointing towards it and I rolled my eyes.

"This is not crap Tracy, its loads better then what you listen to." She raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow and smirked.

"Oh really, let's see about that." She walked over and stopped my boom box and took out Nirvana and set it back in its case before putting in another cd and pressed play, to my horror this started playing.

"Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want." I groaned as Wannabe by the Spice Girls filled the room. It got even worse as Tracy started singing along.

"If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends. Make it last forever friendship never ends!" She screamed singing at the top of her lungs terribly off tune as I looked up at the ceiling and wailed.

"Why?" I turned and grabbed a pillow and buried my head underneath it as the pop music seemed to plague me everywhere. This is going to be a long year and school hasn't eve started yet!

--

KNOCK KNOCK

I looked up from my book as someone knocked on the door.

"Going to get that?" I asked Tracy as she was closet to the door looking at herself in the mirror. She turned towards me and asked.

"Why would I do that?" I sighed as the knock same again and mumbled as I shut my book and got off the bed.

"Because you're human or at least I think you are." She scowled at me and went back to fixing her hair. I opened the door and looked up surprised to see Adam standing there.

"Adam?" I asked surprised and he smiled and asked.

"Hey Su just wanted to stop by and make sure you're settled in, figure out who your roommate is yet?" I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off by a high pitched squeal from Tracy.

"Adam?" I winced as she bounded over pushing me to the side.

"Adam it is you!" She said bouncing up and down as she clapped excitedly as I pushed myself off the wall the pushed me into. Adam smiled politely and I could tell he was a little scared by Tracy.

"Oh…hello Tracy uh…how are you?" She smiled bigly and said.

"Great, I didn't see you at all this summer, where were you?"

"Oh you know just hanging out with the Ducks." Her smiled faltered and she nodded.

"The Ducks, for course you would. Hey you guys going to do good again this year?" he nodded.

"Yeah I think so, we've been training hard in the off season and I glared as her eyes traveled over his toned body.

"That you have, well I just want you to know I'm going to try and go to every game I'll be your good luck charm." He smile was force and he turned towards me and I could tell by his eyes that he wanted me to save him. I sighed and said pushing past Tracy.

"Well Tracy if you don't mind Adam and I are going out right Adam?" he turned towards me and nodded.

"Yeah but maybe we'll talk another time." He said politely as we started walking out the door, Tracy nodded and smiled largely.

"I'll be waiting." He nodded weakly and she shut the door behind her. I sighed and grabbed Adam's hand and started leading him to the stairs.

"What's the hurry Su?" He asked as I started running quickly down them still holding Adam's hand tightly.

"I need to get away from here and the sooner the better." He chuckled and I took a huge gulp of air as I flew the door opened and breathed in the afternoon air.

"I'm free!" I yelled and Adam laughed as we started walking still holding hands.

"So Tracy's your roommate huh?" I nodded annoyed and he pulled my closer and took his hand out of my grip and wrapped it tightly around my shoulders as I leaned into him. I enjoyed how natural it was for Adam and me to be friendly but yet still be boyfriend and girlfriend.

"And you said you have a bad roommate, I would kill to have Charlie as my roommate!" I complained and he chuckled.

"Should I be concerned?" He asked teasingly as I giggled and stopped walking causing him to stop as well. He turned towards me confused as I smiled.

"I like Charlie but I think Linda would whoop my butt if I made a move, besides I have this awesome boyfriend who has been my best friend for years so he knows me even better then I know myself, and I'm really happy with him." He smiled and leaned down and lightly kissed my on the lips while wrapping his arms around me. I sighed as he pulled away and rested my head on his chest.

"C'mon let's go find our spot." He said braking away from me and taking my hand as I smiled. We had discovered this one spot last year one day during school and it had been our spot ever since. We walked in silence just enjoying each other's company before coming across our spot, not many people went here because it was surrounded by thick bushes.

"Ouch!" I said as another bush whacked me in the face. Adam turned and smiled at me sheepishly. And grabbed my hand as we continued to walk through them.

"Just a little bit and we're there."

"I've been here before Adam I know they way." He laughed and nodded and soon we were in a small clearing and right in the middle was a nice sized oak tree. Adam led us over and sat down pulling me down with him as I sat in between his legs leaning against him. As he wrapped his arms securely around my waist.

"What am I going to do?" I asked quietly. As I listened to the steady beating of his heart, this was what I loved about Adam and I, we could be totally honest with each other.

"I don't know; learn to live with each other. You guys used to be friends a long time ago." I sighed and nodded, it was true all the way from three to eight we had been the best of friends doing everything with each other, and then around eight I got more into hockey and she into dance and cheerleading and we grew apart becoming what we are today.

"Yeah but Adam that was like lifetimes ago." He laughed and leaned back into the tree.

"You act like it was decades ago."

"Well it should have been decades ago, I mean come on I used to like Barbie dolls!" I said disgusted as he laughed loudly and tightened his hold on me.

"Let's not talk about bad roommates or Barbie dolls anymore." I laughed and nodded.

"Excited for school?" I asked and I felt him shrug.

"A little I guess I just hope this year won't be as…memorable as last year." I laughed quietly and nodded.

"Yeah I don't think Eden Hall or the Ducks could handle that."

"You don't think you'll be placed on varsity again will you?" I asked quietly that thought had been bothering me for awhile and I looked up as Adam shook his head no.

"I talked to Coach about it last year and he said he would never separate me again from you guys, which I'm glad about."

"Me too." I murmured quietly and Adam opened his mouth to say something but was cut off as familiar voices drifted through the air.

"Hey watch it! That's the third time you nailed me with a branch!"

"Well maybe if you duck it wouldn't hit you."

"Guys shut up!"

"You know Su and Adam better be back here because I have tons of scratches now."

"I can't believe it, I just ripped my top and it is brand new."

"Take a chill pill Connie just buy a new one."

"Take a chill pill? You want me to take a chill pill? Well this shirt cost $45 dollars, so no I won't be taking a chill pill!" I winced as I heard a slapping sound and felt bad for Portman.

"Hey guys there's the opening!" There were cheers as I heard running I turned towards Adam who shrugged and smiled as we waited for the Ducks to run through the bushes any second now.

"Goldberg watch out for that stump!" But it was too late Goldberg fell through the bushes and landed with a thud as all the Ducks feel in on top of him. Adam and I busted out laughing as they all glared at us.

"Guys you're crushing me, get off!" Goldberg wailed as all the Ducks quickly got off him.

"Sorry about that Goldie." Charlie said helping Goldberg up and started brushing the dirt off of him. Once done Charlie turned towards us and smiled.

"They you two are, we've been looking everywhere for you." He said as the Ducks all sat down in a circle, Adam and I at the head of it.

"Hey Su figure out your roommate yet?" Julie asked and everyone looked at me in interest because everyone else was paired up with a Duck. I sighed and nodded.

"Who?" They all asked at first and I said sadly.

"Tracy Fuller."

"You've got to be kidding me?" Connie said as all the Ducks looked at my sympathetically. I nodded and pouted.

"That's what I said! But it's true she's my roommate, maybe it's not too late I can always go back home." Charlie glared at me and said sternly.

"No way we all promised to live at the dorms together so we could all spend time with each other, and we can't do that without you, you want to know why? Because-"

"Because Ducks fly together!" We all yelled out at the same time smiling as Charlie nodded and smiled proudly.

"That's right, and we can't fly without you." I smiled as everyone went into a conversation, maybe just maybe this year won't be as bad as I thought.

(Please R and R! I do not own the Mighty Ducks.)


	4. Chapter 4

Sophomore Year Duck Style

BEEP BEEP

I opened an eye groggily and groaned as I saw my alarm clock blaring 7:00am, school starts in 50 minutes! I pressed the off button and sat up and yawned and looked over to see Tracy still sleeping, maybe I should just leave her here? I thought smirking but sighed and shook my head that was too of a cruel thing to do even to her. I pushed my covers back and rolled my shoulder as I got out of bed. I was in shorts and a giant t-shirt; I walked over to her bed and shook her gently. She mumbled something in her sleep and turned on her side so her back was facing me. I sighed annoyed and shook her harder.

"Tracy wake up!" She groaned and turned to face me and glared.

"I was sleeping!" She whined sitting up as I walked away from her over to my dresser.

"Well it's time to get up, so get up!" I said sternly and I heard her get out of bed, she walked over to her side of the room and started getting ready. I looked through my clothes and decided on a simple outfit, a short jean skirt with a Hollister t-shirt and a light blue sweatshirt over it, sporty and girly. I grabbed a pair of white flip flops and put my hair up in a messy ponytail. I turned to grab my book bag and saw Tracy at her mirror, and I looked her over and sighed. She was dressed in a plaid red and black skirt with a red long sleeve shirt on and had a black headband on; someone is in a Warrior mood. I thought reaching and down and grabbing my backpack.

"I'm going to go." I said turning to the door and I heard her sigh.

"Like I care." She sneered and I rolled my eyes and opened the door. Just as I shut it Connie and Julie's door opened and they both emerged looking good. Connie was in a khaki skirt that she borrowed from me, she had on a black tank top with a little jacket over it with her hair in a braid. Julie being the tomboy out of the three of us was in jean capri's with a Portland Pirates t-shirt that was tied in the back with a rubber band, she had her hair up in a ponytail. I smiled at them as they shut their door.

"Hey guys." I greeted and they smiled and responded.

"Hey Su." We started walking to the stairs.

"So how was your first night with Tracy?" Julie asked as we walked down them and I shrugged.

"We didn't kill each other." Connie and Julie laughed as we walked out of the front door as a gust of wind sped past us. We continued walking to the dinning hall where we would eat breakfast before heading to the beginning of school assembly; just like last year except all of us Ducks would be good and wouldn't crash the stage like last year.

"So you think Dean Buckley will say the same thing as last year?" Julie asked and I shrugged.

"Hard to know Cons and I weren't there for it last year, we were trying to get here!"

"And failing!" Connie chimed in and I laughed and nodded remembering who Goldberg trailed off and Charlie had to go and get him and how we skated under a bridge and they landed in front of us.

"I swear we may be able to play hockey but we suck at directions!" I said and Connie laughed and Julie just rolled her eyes playfully.

"You Minnesotans maybe but everyone else is fine." Connie and I stopped and turned towards Julie bewildered and she laughed and so did we but no before playfully shoving her. We made it to the dinning hall and walked inside to find most everyone already there, it was easy to tell the grades apart. The new freshmen that had just come in were all cowering together at the side of the hall making sure to stay out of sight. The sophomores were around the edges of the cafeteria talking with old friends. The juniors were cramming their heads in book making sure to study for the SAT's. And the seniors…well they were being loud and obnoxious. And then there were the groups. The cheerleaders were right in the middle of the hall chatting with each other; Mindy caught sight of us and smiled slightly before turning back to her friend. I had known Mindy for awhile, she was a junior and she liked us since we were the only girls on the team. The 'smart' people were studying already and class hadn't started yet.

I trailed behind Connie and Julie as we got in line. I scowled as Tracy walked in and ran over to the cheerleaders and started hugging all of them. I smiled as I saw Linda with a group of her friends who table was only two away from ours. But my smile quickly vanished as I saw…varsity. They were still the same rude, obnoxious, egotistical team they had been last year and it looked as if it wouldn't be changing. Reily sat at the head of the table Cole on his right like usual, they were smirking at something as a mere freshman walked by and they stole his breakfast. The unusual was that on Cole's left where Scooter usually sat was Brown. I didn't know much about Brown only that he was as annoying as Cole and maybe even dumber. At the end of the table talking to no one was poor Scooter. Ah poor him! Ever since dating Julie varsity started treating him well like us. I looked over at Julie who also was looking at Scooter sadly; obviously she was thinking the same thing. Scooter turned towards her and perked up as he smiled and waved at her. She returned it and blushed slightly before waving shyly back. I smiled slightly but it halted as I saw Reily eyes darken as he saw us. He smirked at me and I rolled my eyes and turned away from him and focused on finding some food.

I picked up some scrambled eggs, toast, sausage, bacon and some orange juice before paying and followed after Julie and Connie who had been waiting for me. I smiled as the Ducks table came into view, it was the same table as last year and there were three chairs open, for us three of course. The seat next to Guy was open and Connie took it and smiled at Guy and pecked his cheek and he smiled at her before going back in his conversation with Dwayne and Averman. The next seat was in between Russ and Luis which Julie took and got right into a hockey argument. And the last seat was in between Adam and Goldberg. Goldberg was talking to Portman and Fulton and Adam was talking to Charlie who as usual was sitting at the head of our table. I took it and sat down saying hello to everyone around me. Adam didn't seem to notice me as he continued to talk to Charlie intently. Charlie noticed me though and smirked as if saying _ha you're my boyfriend is paying more attention to me then you! And I'm his best friend! _I only rolled my eyes as Charlie continued to listen to Adam. I started eating my eggs listening to the conversations all around me as the Ducks talked excitedly about a new school year or in our case how unexcited we were for the new school year.

"You really should have seen the game Charlie, it was incredible." I turned to Adam who turned and saw my and his eyes widened.

"Su when did you get here?" Charlie suppressed his laughter as I glared at him and turned back to Adam and shrugged.

"Not long just like five minutes ago, not big deal." Adam smiled apologetically making his dimples appear for a split second before disappearing.

"Sorry I guess I didn't notice you, I was talking to Charlie about-"

"Hockey." I said interrupting him and he smiled sheepishly which made him look very cute. I smiled and nodded understandingly.

"Its fine, you were busy I get it." I really did, I mean it wasn't that big of a deal. He nodded and leaned down and kissed my cheek softly and I smiled at him before turning to Goldberg and Fulton and Portman to talk to them.

"Hey guys time to go!" Charlie called out and we all nodded and threw away our trash and walked out in a mob to the auditorium where the assembly was. I was talking to Russ and Kenny as we walked in and looked for seats in the maze of red plush seats. We took up two rows, Portman, Fulton, Goldberg, Kenny, Guy, and Connie in the back. With Charlie, Adam, Julie, Russ, Luis, Dwayne, and me seated in front of them. Even though we were always turning away to talk to them. I was seated next to Adam with Charlie on my other side. I leaned back in my seat as I felt Adam place his arm around my shoulder and I smiled and looked up at him. He returned it as we looked ahead as Dean Buckley walked up on stage dressed in his usual, brown pants with matching coat, a white shirt and a weird bowtie which was a bright blue with dark blue spots. Poor man, he has no sense of fashion! He walked over to where the mike rested and took it off the stand and lightly poked it creating a really loud annoying boom.

Everyone clutched their ears tightly and glared up at him as he smiled sheepishly. He brought the microphone to his lips and started.

"These testy things, how I wish I could do this the old fashion way."

"I don't want to act like I'm from the Stone Age!" Muttered Portman from behind us and we all snickered.

"You mean you don't already?" I asked turning back to him as more snickers erupted from the Ducks. I felt a sharp kick at my seat and turned and glared at him but he only shrugged innocently and smirked deviously.

"On the ice you're dead!" I threatened and he just rolled his eyes playfully and I huffed and turned back around to listen to the boring speech Dean Buckley was giving.

"Eden Hall is based off tradition, for years we have been an institution of learning and pride." I rolled my eyes and started zoning out watching other people around the auditorium. I looked over and saw Mindy winking at Luis who blew a kiss to her. I saw Linda wave at Charlie who returned it. I saw Tracy giggling with her cronies who giggled back loudly, even I could hear them and they were on the other side of the room! Varsity sat on the other side of the auditorium as well glaring over at us. I turned back to Dean Buckley in time to catch this.

"And another proud tradition here at Eden Hall is hockey. Our varsity team has numerous championships under their belts throughout the years and is being led by Coach Wilson who has led us to 11 consecutive victories!" Varsity broke out in loud cheers as I clapped politely while rolling my eyes. I smiled as I saw Coach Orion on the other side of the stage standing uncomfortable; he obviously didn't want to be here.

"And our J.V. team who for the first time beat varsity in the J.V.-Varsity showdown, they also one state championship last year, the Ducks!" We broke out in cheers and so did the rest of the student population besides varsity and the cheerleaders except Mindy. The school had come to like us since last year. Dean Buckley turned to Coach and pointed at him.

"And who led the Ducks to victory, Ted Orion!" We cheered louder and Coach smiled out at us.

"Go Coach!" I yelled and Adam laughed. Dean Buckley turned back to us and everyone silenced after a few long moments of cheering coming from the Bash Brothers.

"Furthermore I hope everyone will have a splendid year here at Eden Hall! Now go get learning!" He said laughing as I just sighed, bad fashion sense and not very humorous, that man really needs a life. I talked animatedly to the Ducks as we exited the auditorium before heading off to our separate classes.

--

I sighed happily as I walked into the ice arena. Today had been a long day, it had been easier then last year but varsity was still a pain in the neck to us, and they were as bad if not worse then last year. I still had wacko teachers like Mr. Bloster and Ms. Cranker who of course gave us a pop quiz on review from last year, and one poor student was from France and was behind all of us and didn't no a thing the quiz was on and burst into tears. I felt really sorry for her especially when Ms. Cranker started yelling at her. But now everything was good, we had hockey practice with Coach and now that we all got along this should go good unlike last year.

I looked at the ice longingly but it vanished as I saw varsity practicing. I watched them for a moment, they were still as tough as last year, probably even more, and they were determined to beat us in the J.V.-Varsity Showdown. I turned away and walked to the locker room and when I walked in everyone was already there getting ready. I went back to my old locker next to Connie and started getting into my pads. I changed into the red and white practice uniforms we wore for practice; we wore our Duck jerseys for games.

"Who's ready for practice?' Charlie yelled out excitedly and we all yelled back.

"We are!" The Bash Brothers screamed and high five each other as we laughed. Charlie waved us to the door. We all walked out in happily ready to be back on the ice and flying with each other. We stared out at the ice as varsity got off it.

"If it isn't the Ducks." Reily sneered Cole behind him as usual as I rolled my eyes.

"If it isn't varsity, hey you guys ready to lose…_again?_" Charlie asked smirking as I smiled as all of their faces darkened.

"You only won last year only because our _goalie _messed up." He said turning to Scooter and glared at him. Scooter sighed and looked down and Julie quickly came to the rescue of her boyfriend.

"Charlie pulled a surprise trick on him, anyone would have fallen for it even me. Just face it; we beat you fair and square!" Reily smirked and looked Julie over before turning back to Scooter.

"Now you have your girlfriend fighting your battles for you, man you are weak." Scooter looked up at him and glared.

"Leave Julie out of it." He said and I chimed in.

"As much as fun we are all having could you all get your huge butts off our ice, we have to practice you know to beat you again." Reily glared at me and asked.

"You really think you'll beat us again Granger?" I shrugged and pointed behind me.

"Well there's the proof we did it the first time," I said pointing at the banner which read Eden Hall Mighty Ducks with our logo in the middle. "And if we did it once we can do it again." I fired back smirking as he glared and him and the rest of varsity cleared off the ice. As soon as they were gone we all breathed in a sigh of relief.

"Well that went well." Averman said breaking the ice as I smiled slightly.

"We should do laps." Luis suggested and I rolled my eyes playfully.

"You just want to show off." I remarked and he smirked and started skating forward.

"So, if you've got it flaunt it and baby do I have it." I laughed as he raced off getting up to high speeds very quickly. The rest of the Ducks trailed behind him skating around the rink till our legs burned. A whistle blew off and we all stopped and smiled up at Coach as he skated towards us. He wore a stern expression but it quickly turned into a smile.

"Ducks take a knee!" he hollered at us and we obliged taking a knee in the middle of the rink. He stood in front of us and smiled.

"It's good to see you again, are you ready for another year of hockey?"

"Yeah!" We all cheered back and he chuckled quietly.

"Good we're going to be learning new things and old things as well."

"Does anything start with a W?" Averman bellowed out and we all snickered as Coach smirked.

"It just might Averman, but I assure you if it does you will be the first to know." Averman nodded and mock saluted him.

"The main thing for now will be working on our upcoming games and our game against varsity coming up in a few weeks. As you have to know varsity it still upset about losing to you last year and they want revenge. We will be working on that game to make sure they don't beat or destroy us. Now let's play some blue collar hockey!" He cheered and started practicing hard, doing exercises and scrimmages and defense plays.

--

"I am dead!" Russ complained as we piled into the locker room and we all nodded but quickly changed, we only have 15 minutes after all. Coach had told us our positions were the same as last year except I was second string with Adam being first but I don't mind. We all walked off to our dorms, the guys dorms came up before us so that left us girls to ourselves.

"See you tomorrow, all right?" Adam asked as he hugged me and I laughed and nodded. He leaned down and kissed my softly as we ignored the Ducks watching us amusingly, making kissing noises. I pulled away from him and waved as I ran off with Julie and Connie.

"You two are too cute!" Connie gushed and Julie nodded. I blushed and nodded and turned my head to still see Adam watching me. I waved and we continued on.

"Yeah I guess we are." I replied modestly as Connie rolled her eyes and smacked me playfully.

"Well you are, you two are the best couple ever." I shrugged and we walked in silence till we were outsides our doors.

"I'll talk to you guys later." I said as they opened their door, they nodded and walked in as I turned to my door and sighed. Time to go into my nightmare.

(Please R and R! I do not own the Mighty Ducks!)


	5. Chapter 5

Sophomore Year Duck Style

The week went by quickly from all the activities going on such as school, being picked on by varsity, fighting with Tracy, and of course hockey practice. And now it was Friday and we were playing our first game of the season, I can only hope it will go better then the Blake game last year. Coach had been drilling us hard because the team we were playing was tough. Norrington Academy was a brand new school that just started this year so we didn't know much about them or their hockey team.

I hurried into the locker room, bag sling over my shoulder and my stick in my hand.

"Hey guys." I said walking past everyone as they were changing.

"Hey Su!" They yelled back not even turning to look at me. Adam smiled as I past by and I winked at him heading towards my locker next to Connie. Luckily our game was here at Eden Hall and not at Norrington.

"Hey Cons." I said taking my bag off and digging around in it for my gear, she nodded back as she laced up her skates.

"Why are you late, everyone is practically ready." I rolled my eyes annoyed and replied.

"Because Tracy made me late." I huffed out and Connie and Julie looked at me waiting for me to continue on.

"She hid my bag from me and then acted innocent when I found it and accused her causing this huge fight then causing me to race across the campus to get here!" I sighed loudly and collapsed on the bench as Julie and Connie shook their heads.

"You two really need to start getting along." Julie said and my eyes widened.

"No way! No way will Tracy and I ever be friends!" I said banging my head against my locker drawing the attention of the rest of the Ducks who watched in amusement and concern.

"Not friends, just get along with her." Connie said patting me on the shoulder. Just then the door opened and in came Coach. He had a slight smile on his face but it vanished as he saw me. Now Coach had a soft spot for me ever since last year but that doesn't mean I was immune to his glares or remarks.

"Granger please tell me why you aren't dressed and ready to go?" he asked clenching his jaw and I sighed and shrugged.

"My roommate hid my bag then we fought then I raced across campus to get here! But don't just give me five minutes!" I said smiling and he sighed and nodded I quickly changed aware that everyone was watching me. I threw my jersey on backwards and sighed and turned it around and laced up my skates and threw my hair back into a braid and held my hands up victoriously.

"Done!" I then proceed to collapse on the bench as everyone laughed and Coach chuckled quietly, see soft spot. He turned towards everyone else and said.

"All right Ducks first game of the season, now let's go hunt some goose eggs!" We just ignored his remark, he was always talking about goose eggs, you get kinda use to it after awhile. We all headed out to the ice and I hurried past everyone so I was with Charlie and Adam in the front. We stopped at the boards to look out at the other team whose colors were blue and gold. They were practicing drills on the ice as their coach whistled at them. The arena was a blur of red and black for the Warriors even though they were a lot of green and purple which we liked.

"Guys I forget to mention to you, Josh the announcer wants to call you guys out by your numbers so once you get called out just get on the ice, wave a little to the crowd and get warmed up." Coach sounded annoyed that we had to do this as we nodded. I turned my attention back to the other team as some of their player's movements seemed oddly familiar. Just then two players spotted us and sneered and turned their back and I gasped. On their jerseys read McGill and Larson! I turned to look at Adam who also looked surprised, just as I opened my mouth to speak Josh the announcer came over the speakers.

"Welcome to the first game of the season it's the Ducks versus the Hyenas. Now let's make some noise for our Ducks!" The stadium erupted in cheers as we smiled and Josh continued on.

"Now let's bring them out. Starting off when great defenseman and honorary Bash Brother I give you #33 Greg Goldberg!" Goldberg clambered out to the ice as we cheered and waved to the ground and almost tripping over his own skates. He then quickly headed over to our side of the rink and started stretching.

"Next is forward and comical relief on the team #4 Lester Averman!" We all snickered as Averman got called Lester, he sighed and went to the ice and did a weird dance before joining Goldberg.

"And now another forward and one time figure skater #16 Ken Wu!" Kenny looked appalled that he was called a one time figure skater and to spite Josh he did a figure skating move onto the ice getting the crowd into cheers.

"Another forward who is not to be messed with no matter her size #18 Connie Moreau!" Connie smiled modestly and waved at her admirers who cheered back.

"Now let's give it up for defensemen and creator of the Knucklepuck, #56 Russ Tyler!" Russ skated smoothly onto the ice and smiled and acted cool like he usually did.

"Now let's give it up for the speedster from Miami #22 Luis Mendoza!" Luis winked to all the girls but upon seeing Mindy he genuinely smiled and blew her a kiss which she accepted with a blush. I saw Reily glare over at her, still sour that she chose Luis instead of him no doubt.

"And give it up for a resident cowboy #7 Dwayne Robertson!" Dwayne blushed as red as a tomato but gave his signature yee-haw for the excited crowd.

"Now these next two I'll do at the same time. They're the legendary Bash Brother # 21 Dean Portman and #44 Fulton Reed!" The Bash Brothers yelled and did their manly stuff getting the crowd pumped.

"Next up is the quickest goalie around; give it up for #6 Julie the Cat Gaffney!" Julie went out onto the ice and smiled before quickly heading over to the goal.

"Our next player is a great forward #00 Guy Germaine!" I clapped absentmindedly as Guy skated onto the ice and did a quick bow before heading over to Connie.

"And here she is, the last part of the girl trio, she is hot on the ice and off and is the second best player on this team. I wouldn't dream to mess with her because she is as tough as the Bash Brothers give it up for #26 Su Granger!" I smirked and headed out to the ice and waved at the crowd and spied my parents sitting together looking at me bewildered as I just shrugged and headed over to the side of the ice rink and started stretching. I was way from everyone else.

"And here for the star player on the team, he was so good last year he got moved up to varsity. I give you #99 Adam Banks!" I looked up to see Adam nervously come on the ice and smile sheepishly as all the girls swooned over him, he definitely had a fan club. He quickly skated next to me as one insane girl yelled.

"Can I have your children?" I burst out laughing and almost fell down at Adam's expression, he looked beyond scared! I pointed at him and laughed as he glared at me. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Josh.

"Now for the last player but certainly not the least, he's Captain of the Ducks, give a great round of cheers for #96 Charlie Conway!" We cheered for Charlie as he came out and waved at the crowd before quickly heading over, I looked at Adam and again laughed seeing his face.

"That was so funny!" I remarked as I bent down bring my fingers to touch the ice, he snorted from his position as we both stood up.

"For you maybe, how do you think I feel?" I smiled and shrugged.

"I don't know, happy that a girl loves you?" I asked smiling coyly as he shook his head and looked down at me.

"Yeah but I don't want her, I already have the girl I want." I looked up at him and smiled genuinely. I felt my cheeks warm up as he leaned down to kiss my cheek.

"You're making me blush." I muttered and he laughed.

"Well wasn't that a pretty sight?" We both turned to see the other team standing in front of us McGill and Larson in the front smirking. It was then that I realized that the rest of the team was made up of old Hawks.

"Of it isn't Adam Banks and Su Granger, long time no see." McGill said sneering as I glared at him. I heard skates behind me and turned slightly to see all of the Ducks standing behind us glaring at the team. All of the out of state Ducks seemed confused but knew something was up while the original Ducks glared hard at the Hawks.

"McGill, Larson, Hawks." I said in greeting and realization dawned on the out of state Ducks as Portman's face turned even harder, they all remembered how the Hawks had hurt Adam in our peewee game.

"What do you want?' Adam asked and McGill laughed.

"We want what's rightfully ours, you losers didn't deserve to win that game and you sure as heck didn't deserve to go to the Junior Goodwill Games." I rolled my eyes.

"You're still made over that, that was like five years ago!" He glared at me and spat out.

"Doesn't make it any easier, you two better be careful, you know how we handle traitors." A whistle blew and a ref skated over.

"All right get to your own benches, now!" We all nodded and skated over to our bench where Coach sat staring at us confused.

"Granger, Banks what was that all about?" he asked as we huddled around him, Adam and I shared a look and Adam said

"Nothing Coach." Coach stared down at us hard and muttered.

"We just know them from somewhere." I said quietly and he nodded.

"Should I be concern?"

"Yes." Charlie said quickly before we could answer. We glared at him and shook our heads.

"No, it'll be fine." I said sternly as Charlie glared back and Coach nodded.

"All right, Banks take the face off, Granger you're on his right, Conway his left, Bash Brothers and Goldberg on defense, everyone in." We all placed our hands in.

"On the count of three. One…two…three…quack!"

"Quack, quack, quack, quack…" We chanted getting louder and louder as the audience joined in till we were at our breaking point.

"Go Ducks!" We headed out to the ice where Adam would be taking the face off against McGill and I was against Larson. I glared at Larson and looked over at Adam who seemed to be talking nastily with McGill. They began banging their sticks on the ice and Adam had the puck and sent it to Charlie before getting shoved down hard but McGill. I looked at Larson who grinned

"Sorry Su." Te next thing I knew I was shoved to the ice and I groaned and quickly got up and chased after Charlie who had the puck and was taking it down to their goalie. He shot it before being tackled by a player. I skated by and got it and passed it to Portman before being slammed into the boards by McGill. I sank to the ice and sighed, this is going to be a long game.

--

How right I was, I thought glumly as we made our way into the locker room, it was after the second period and things were not looking up. The Hyenas were tough and the score was 1-1. Since the team was former Hawks they took their anger out on us, mainly though on Adam and I. We had been shoved around more times then I could count. I had been slammed into boards, flipped, thrown into other players, and got tripped and slammed into their goalie. And poor Adam was getting it ever worse then I was, McGill even pulled the same trick had had at the peewee game sending Adam into the net except this time Adam's shoulder didn't make contact with the side of the net. I looked down at myself pitifully, I was bruised all over, my should was killing me and I even felt swelling on my face.

All of the Ducks were angry with the way we had been treated and since it seemed the refs didn't care. Portman and Fulton were constantly on the ice trailing after Adam and I to make sure we couldn't get hurt, but they is only so much they could do.

"You ok?" Connie asked concerned and I nodded while examining my ribs which at the moment where purple. The door and Coach walked in darkly.

"I can't believe this." He said darkly and I flinched, I guess he is going to tell us how bad we are.

"What is wrong with those refs? Banks and Granger are getting killed and they don't even care!" he yelled and I widened my eyes, he was only mad because Adam and I were getting pushed around. Coach turned towards Adam and me and stared at us hard.

"Why do those players hate you so much that they have decided to permanently hurt you?" I sighed and looked down as Adam told the story of the Hawks and how they had hurt him at our peewee game.

"Are you telling me that they are trying to kill you because you beat them in a peewee game five years ago?" We both nodded and he sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. I looked over at Adam who was taping his bad wrist up with hockey tape.

"I think it would be best if you two stayed out for the rest of the game." A silence hung over the room as Adam and I stared at him bewildered.

"You can't do that!' We cried at the same time standing up both regretting it for pain shot throughout our bodies and we had to lean up against the lockers as everyone stared at us.

"Look at you two, you look as if you're about to collapse, I won't have you two get seriously injured."

"But Coach, we only have one more period and the Hyenas have done all they can do, just let us finish this!" I pleaded with him and he stared at us for a long moment before nodding.

"All right, but if you two start getting hit on hard I am getting you out of there, deal?"

"Deal." We said at the same time and he nodded and we walked back to the ice. I sat down on the bench as Adam took the face off before quickly skating off and getting slammed into the walls.

"Granger get out there!" I nodded but was held back from him.

"Be careful!" I nodded and jumped over the railing onto the ice, I hadn't taken a step forward before someone skated up behind me and slammed me down. I groaned as I got up and skated around the rink watching the action. I just had gotten the puck from Connie and was skating forward when Larson dived down in front of me, flipping me over as I felt weightless before I felt my shoulders slamming down into the ice and I landed on my back…hard. I groaned as pain ripped through my shoulder when I tried getting up. I sank back to the ice as pain continued to rip through them and I realized what had happen, I had just dislocated on of my shoulder.

"Su Granger is down and she is not getting up." I heard Josh announce and soon Adam was at my side looking down at me.

"Su what's wrong?" He asked as Connie skated over and took off my helmet and sat on her knees putting my head in her lap as I screamed out from the movement. Everything was blurry as the only thing I could concentrate on was the searing pain that wouldn't leave me alone. Coach hurried over and a paramedic behind him. He shoved Adam aside and leaned down next to me.

"Granger what hurts?"

"Shoulders." I cried out moving my head trying to block out the pain. The entire ice rink was quiet as the audience watched in solemn interest. I felt someone lightly touching my right one and I screamed and the hand quickly went away.

"She has dislocated it; I need to get her off the ice so I can fix it." I shook my head vigorously adding more pain.

"No…no don't make me move!" I cried out as tears stung my eyes clouding my vision. Connie moved the stray hair out of my eyes as I felt tears running down my cheeks. Coach looked down at my and sighed.

"You have to, this needs to get fixed." I closed my eyes and nodded opening them as Coach put his hands by my back and pushed me up into a sitting position and him and Connie stood up and pulled me up gently as to not strain my shoulders. The paramedic placed one of my arms around his shoulders and slowly got me off the ice as I cried trying to block out the massive pain going through my body. I soon found myself in the hospital room as the Ducks called it, it was right next to the locker room and when you were hurt you would come here to get fixed up. He placed me on a bed type thing and quickly removed my jersey and pads so I was sitting in my t-shirt and lower pads.

He started lightly poking my shoulder and I slapped his hand away firmly growling and then man sighed.

"I need you to sit still so I can examine your wound before I put it back in place." I sighed and nodded and allowed him to poke my shoulder as I bit down on my tongue tasting blood. He finally stopped and I sighed in relief. He placed his hands on my right arm and my shoulder.

"I am going to try and do this as quick and painless as possible, don't try and move." Before I could object he moved my shoulder and I screamed loudly as I felt him moving it back into place. I stayed still clenching my jaw until finally he let go and I sighed as pain still went through my body, just less now. He stepped away and looked my shoulder over and nodded pleased. He went over to the cabinets and started looking through them and returned with bandages.

"I need to wrap your should to keep it in place, so move your shirt." I did as I was told moving my shirt around so he could wrap my shoulder. He did it gently even though pain still went throughout my body. Once finished he re looked over my shoulder and nodded. Just then the door flew open and in walked Coach.

"Is the game over?" I called out moving my shoulder and regretting doing so as he nodded.

"Did we win?" He shook his head and I sighed.

"We tied, how are you?" he asked with concern walking over and looking at my shoulder.

"She is fine, her shoulder should be sore for a couple of days and I suggest no vigorous activity such as hockey."

"Believe me she won't." Coach said sternly glaring down at me as I sighed.

"She's lucky on anyone else I would suggest they would have to go to therapy for a few weeks but since of all her hockey training she should be as good as new in a few days." I smiled; Hockey had come in handy for once.

"Well that's good news."

"You should probably take these for a few days." He said handing me a bottle of pain killers.

"One every four hours for 2-3 days and then you should be good, but I suggest you should to a doctor in a few days and have it checked out." I nodded as did Coach.

"Can I go now?" I asked and the man nodded but Coach shook his head.

"I don't think you should go into the locker room, it's a mob with the rest of the Ducks, stay here and I'll get you your things and you can change here." I nodded and him and the man left and I sighed and leaned back onto the bed thing. I was tired and still in pain, I looked down at my pills and opened the cap and popped one into my mouth. A moment later Coach was back with my belongings and he left and I changed into my shorts and t-shirt and slung my bag over my other shoulder and almost fell over from the pain. I kept it there though as I walked out of the room and was surprised to see all the Ducks still in their hockey gear waiting for me.

"There you are!" Charlie cried as everyone gathered around me, I knew they wanted to hug me but were scared they would hurt me.

"Hey guys." I said smiling weakly as Adam noticed my bag and quickly took it away from me and placed it on the ground.

"You shouldn't have that on your shoulders, you just dislocated one." I shrugged and answered all their questions about my well being.

"What about you guys how did the game go?" I asked and they told me of how the trashed the other team as soon as I was gone. Charlie smiled and patted Adam on the back.

"You should have seen Banksie, people thought he was the next Bash Brother for all the hits he was doing." I looked up at Adam in surprise as he blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks." I said quietly leaning up and kissing him softly on the lips as he returned it. I broke away and he smiled.

"Anytime."

"SU!" I turned to see my parents racing towards me and I sighed. My Mom reached my first and embraced me as I screamed out in pain and she quickly released my as I brought a hand up to my shoulder.

"Thanks Mom." I said darkly as her eyes widened.

"Oh…I'm…I didn't mean too!" I rolled my eyes and nodded and turned back towards the Ducks.

"Well looks like I gotta go, I'll see you guys later." They all nodded and Adam kissed my cheek before they all went into the locker room.

"Su are you ok?" My Dad asked and I nodded.

"Yeah I'm just tired, can we head home?" They nodded and we started walking to the car, as I thought over, this was an interesting start to the school year.

(Please R and R! I do not own the Mighty Ducks!)


	6. Chapter 6

Sophomore Year Duck Style

I sighed as I watched an unrealistic, overdramatic, horrible acting lifetime movie. In my defense there was nothing else to do besides watch bad soap opera movies. It was Sunday and my parents were out to brunch with some business people that I had never met who were from Germany. And since I couldn't move my shoulder without pain resulting I had camped out myself lazily on my large sofa in my living room watching TV for two days straight, I am pathetic.

I groaned as I heard the doorbell go off and I sighed, and tenderly sat up getting off the sofa and heading to the front door.

"Whoever it is there better be here for a good reason." I grumbled stopping in front of my front door. I unlocked it and opened it and was surprised to see Adam standing there smiling.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked casually and he shrugged simply.

"My parents are out at a charity brunch and I thought you might want some company, was I right or wrong?" He asked looking past me into the empty house and I shrugged.

"Right as always." He laughed and followed me into the house shutting the door behind me.

"So how are you?" he asked as I turned back to him his eyes on my shoulder as I looked down at it and back at him.

"Its fine, I'm not on pain killers anymore which is good, apparently I am really loopy with them." He laughed and followed me into the living room, I retook my position of laying on the couch and he sat at the other end placing my feet in his lap as he looked at the TV confusingly.

"What are you watching?" I turned back to the TV and laughed as it showed some over made up girl running for her life.

"A lifetime movie, yes I know I am pathetic." He nodded and played with my toes absentmindedly and I looked him over. He was dressed in jeans and a long blue sleeve shirt, it looked good on him, it went with his eyes. I was more casual in black sweat pants and a t-shirt with a Might Ducks sweatshirt over. Eden Hall had given the Ducks school sweatshirts after we defeated varsity. On the front it read Eden Hall Mighty Ducks with the Duck logo in the middle and on the back it read Granger and beneath it 26. All the Ducks had one and even Coach had one with the words Coach on the back, he never wore it though. But at least it was better then the lettermen jackets varsity loved wearing.

"Only a little, but I think it's cute." I rolled my eyes and lightly kicked him and he laughed and looked around the empty house.

"So where's your parent?"

"Out with some people from Germany." He nodded in understanding; our parents were always out with various people.

"When are they coming back?" I shrugged carefully.

"Didn't say, probably dinnertime then they have to go to the country club?" He nodded.

"Mine as well; I really wonder why the Ducks want our lifestyle." I nodded; the Ducks were always saying how they wished they lived like us.

"Yeah if only they knew that even though you and I may get the money we barely see our parents." He nodded and continued to play with my feet lightly tickling them and I laughed and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"You're tickling me." I clarified and he nodded and smiled mischievously.

"Ah the mighty Su Granger ticklish, this is very good information I think I shall tell Portman and Fulton about this." My eyes widened, that is just cruel to tell the Bash Brothers that, they'll tickle me every chance they'll get.

"You are an evil man." He laughed and leaned back into the couch.

"Yes well it comes in handy." I rolled my eyes and lightly jabbed him and he shook his head and again looked at my shoulder.

"So can you go to practice tomorrow?" I shook my head sadly.

"No the doctors says that I need to not move it for another two days and then I can go back to hockey, which means I can't go to practice." He nodded and patted my leg lightly.

"It won't be the same without you." I smiled sweetly at him and sat up quickly surprising him as I leaned in and kissed him lightly smiling as I felt his arms go carefully around my waist pulling me closer. He pulled away and smiled resting his forehead on mine. We smiled at each other for along time just sitting there like that till his cell phone went off. He sighed annoyed and I pulled away from him as he reached into one of his pockets and produced his cell phone. He flipped it up and rolled his eyes.

"It's Charlie, should I answer it?" I nodded and smiled.

"You know if you don't he just keep calling you back till you do." He nodded.

"Excellent point, hold on." I nodded and he brought the phone to his ear.

"Hey Charlie." I watched amused as the conversation carried on. 

"No I can't help you, I'm busy…no I am not lying! I can't help it if you suck at algebra! Ask Linda for help if you're so confused…what do you mean she called you a lost cause? Oh well Charlie you have to admit you are a bit pushy…in a good way of course." I laughed as I had no idea what was going on. I reached over and took the phone and brought it to my ear as Charlie's voice droned over it in a whining tone.

"You've got to help me Banks! I mean this is all so confusing, what does X stand for? Or W? Why can't they just give you the freakin number? And what the heck is M to the negative third number, you can go into negatives?" I sighed and closed my eyes; of course Charlie wouldn't get this.

"Don't worry Charlie, he'll be there." I snapped the phone shut before Charlie could respond and handed it back to Adam who sulked.

"Great now I have to go and help him! Why did you do that?" I gave him an-are-you-kidding-me type of look and replied.

"Because if you didn't Charlie would be in a bad mood for the rest of the week and would moan and complain about it till someone threatened to kill him, which would most likely be me." Adam smiled slightly and nodded.

"Yeah I get that, but I wanted to spend time with you." He said pouting placing his arms back around me bring me closer as I smirked and grabbed his collar so his lips were only inches away from mine.

"You can…later, now help Charlie." I kissed him quickly backing out of his embrace as he sighed and got off the couch.

"Don't get too bored." He noted and I laughed and said sarcastically.

"Please how can I? I have crappy made for TV movies to comfort me." He laughed and leaned down to kiss my cheek and whispered into my ear.

"See you tomorrow." I nodded and he smiled before departing the living room, I sighed sadly as I heard the front door shut behind him. I looked at the TV and rolled my eyes as I saw some girl making out with some guy. I flicked the TV off and sighed, I am pathetic.

--

For the first time in my life I was happy to see Eden Hall. My parents were dropping me off on their way to the country club for some dinner with other rich people such as the Banks. It was 6:30 and we pulled into the parking lot.

"Thanks guys, I'll see you next weekend." I said quickly getting out of the car as my Dad popped the trunk and I grabbed my bag and waved at them as they pulled away. I sighed as I shifted my bag onto my good shoulder and started walking to the dorms. Sunset was occurring and not many students were out and about. I quickly made it to my dorm and climbed up the long stair cases going at an easy pace, my suitcase not weighing me down in the slightest.

Soon I was in front of my door and I looked around for my key and unlocked it and stepped in to find Tracy on her bed painting her nails, she looked up at me quickly before going back to her nails.

"I was hoping you would never come back." She remarked as I shut the door behind me, I smirked slightly and responded.

"Sorry to disappoint no wait I'm not." She rolled her eyes as she blew on her finger nails. I sat on my bed and tenderly rubbed my bruised shoulder, it had been acting better today but it was still killing.

"So are you still like badly hurt?" I looked up surprised at her and shook my head. She sighed loudly and smiled.

"Thank God, I was afraid I would have to take care of you! Can you believe that?"

"Not really, I mean what kind of idiot would believe you could take care of anyone besides yourself?" She glared at me and huffed.

"Whatever, why should I take care of people when I can just pay other people to do that." I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth to protest but closed it.

"You know what never mind, we are not having this conversation." She smirked triumphantly.

"Why because you know I'll beat you?" I snorted and laughed at her.

"No we are not continuing this conversation because I know you'll say something dumb and I'll insult you using large words and you'll most likely think I just called you fat."

"You called me fat!" She shrieked and I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Like now." I muttered to myself as she bounded off her bed and ran to the mirror and started looking herself over.

"I am not fat!" She said fiercely glaring at me and I held my hands up in surrender.

"I never said you were." I defended myself and she continued to glare.

"Yes you did, I heard you!" I sighed loudly and shook my head.

"This is why I hate cheerleaders." I said lying down and getting under the covers.

"I am not fat!" She protested and I sighed.

"Right you're not fat now will you turn off the lights and go to sleep?" I asked and she sighed and turned off the lights and headed over to her bed. I smiled gratefully as the room was silent, maybe I'll be able to go to sleep now.

"I am not fat!" Or not, I thought miserably as I yelled exasperated.

"Go to sleep Tracy!"

--

I looked out at the smooth ice longingly and sighed pitifully. Varsity had just cleared off of it and the Ducks weren't out yet. Even though I couldn't practice doesn't mean I couldn't watch. I smiled at the banner with the Duck logo on it hanging proudly beneath the scoreboard. My skates were next to me as I rubbed my hands together for warmth. I was in jeans and a long sleeve shirt and a simple hoodie to keep me warm. My hair was up in a messy bun.

"Granger!" I looked up as Coach skated towards me stopping right in front of the boards.

"What are you doing here, you can't practice till Wednesday." I nodded.

"I know, but I thought maybe I could watch, point out some things." He sighed and nodded and saw my skates.

"Ok how about this, you can skate and be my assistant but that's it, no playing!" He said the last part sternly and I smiled widely and nodded.

"Thanks Coach!" I quickly sat down on the bench and tied my skates up and soon was on the ice just as the Ducks emerged, they seemed surprised to see me.

"Su what are you doing here, you can't practice you may hurt yourself." Portman said eyeing my bruised shoulder and I smiled.

"Don't worry guys I won't be practicing, I'm just going to help Coach with the coaching." They all nodded in understanding and went on to do their warm up laps. I skated next to Coach as we watched them whiz on by.

"They're looking good." I remarked as they kept skating and Coach smiled slightly.

"Yes you guys are, you'll be even better when you're back out there." I blushed lightly and shook my head.

"It's not like they need me Coach, if I was tomorrow they would still be a great team." He looked down at me and raised an eyebrow.

"You're right they would still be a good team but they wouldn't be great, I have learned from watching you guys for the past year that you all need each other to succeed. You guys are the best team around because everyone single one of you brings something different to the table and without it the Ducks wouldn't be complete. So don't kid yourself the Ducks need you just as much as you need them." I looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks Coach." He nodded and patted me on the back lightly before blowing his whistle sharply as the Ducks all halted.

"Let's practice!" I smiled and skated forward, I was on the ice with my Ducks and all was good…for now.

(Please R and R! I do not own the Mighty Ducks!)


	7. Chapter 7

Sophomore Year Duck Style

"Let's go Ducks!" I hollered as Luis skated past the bench quickly, puck in hand. He skated past the Bear's defense and shot the puck forward and I cheered as the buzzer went off. 2-1 and it was only a minute into the third period. It was Thursday and we were at Blake playing against the Bears. My shoulder was healed and I was ready to play, I don't know if Coach knew though considering I had only been on the ice once and that was 30 seconds before halftime.

"Granger!" Coach called out and I looked up at him.

"Get out there!" He yelled and I nodded excited. I was halfway over the railing when he called out again. I turned back to him.

"Be careful, they'll be gunning for your injury." I nodded and hopped onto the ice as Averman clambered back onto the bench.

"Good luck." He said quickly and I nodded getting into the game. I checked a Bear hard into the boards before skating down to our net to help Julie with clearing the trash as we all liked to call it. I helped keeping the puck away from her and smiled as one of the Bear goons shot it right towards me and I took off down the ice towards their goal. Most of the crowd was booing considering we weren't at Eden Hall. Just as I neared the net I felt someone swipe my legs with the back of their stick and I went flying. I landed hard on my stomach and went flying forward the puck still in front of me. Thinking fast I shot it with my puck as it sailed in under the goalie's legs.

A second later so did I. I groaned as the heavy goalie fell on top of me as we went flying back. But my pain vanished as I heard the satisfy sound of a buzzer go off. I had scored! I quickly got off separating myself from the goalie. I saw one of the players staring wide eye at me and figured out he was the one who had swiped me. I skated over to him and said smirking.

"Dude if you were going for my injury try my shoulder not my legs idiot!" I skated past him and back to the center where Adam was preparing to take the face off. He looked at me quickly for a second as if to see that I was hurt, I gave him a reassuring nod and he smiled slightly before turning back to the opponent. He faced off against them and quickly passed the puck to Fulton who tore down to their net and did his signature slap shot as it rushed past the goalie and I cheered. The game continued on like that and we won 5-1.

--

Good game Ducks, I'm proud of you, now let's go home!" Coach called out as we boarded the bus, he checked us off as we placed our bags in the front. It had become a tradition to put our bags in the front and we would all sit in the back together. I placed mine down and headed to the back sitting down next to Dwayne.

"Hey Cowboy." I said cheerfully, I smiled as he tipped his hat to me, the true gentleman.

"Howdy Su, great score on those Bears, even though they cheated." I nodded and shrugged.

"Yeah well I'm just glad they didn't try to smack me on my shoulder, it's still a little sore." I remarked resting a hand on my shoulder, it was still bruised and hurt to move when I was overworking it.

"If they did we would have killed them." Portman and Fulton said darkly sitting down in the seats across from us.

"Yeah rip them up into a bunch of little pieces." Portman said smiling and Fulton nodded.

"No one messes with a Duck, unless they want to go through us." Fulton said proudly pointing at both of them as I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah only an idiot would go through you two." Luis said sitting in the seats in front of me next to Connie who smiled at him.

"Well then," Russ remarked sitting down next to Adam across from Luis and Connie, "Averman must be a real idiot." The entire back of the bus broke out into laughs as Averman mumbled something we couldn't hear.

"Yeah well Russ…you…you suck." We laughed again shaking our heads at Averman's sad attempt at a comeback.

"Please Kenny could do better." I said crossing my arms over my chest leaning down into my seat as Russ cracked a smile.

"I don't know Su remember this? You, you, you, you, you don't, play, play real good?" I laughed loudly remembering last year when we had been up against the Bears and Kenny tried to learn trash talk. Kenny blushed and turned away from us as we continued to make jokes till we reached Eden Hall. We all quickly scrambled out of the bus and stretched, it was dusk as the sun set only minutes before and there was a slight chill, winter was sure coming. I thought as I walked with Connie and Julie back to our dorm. We chatted about the game and I said goodbye to them at my door before heading in.

I was going to work on homework and then go to sleep, I thought happily switching the lights on. Tomorrow the teachers all had meetings to be at so there was no school but everyone was staying anyway. Like the Ducks, I would be heading home later tomorrow. I looked around the room and was surprised to find it empty; I raised an eyebrow when I saw a note lying on Tracy's bed. I picked it up and read it quickly.

_Just incase you care I am out on a date, don't expect me back until later._

_Tracy-_

I rolled my eyes and set the note back down and quickly headed over to the desk and started on my homework.

About two hours later I was finally done and I yawned. I changed quickly into a pair of blue flannel pants, a large t-shirt and a North Star sweatshirt before clambering under my covers to read Gone with the Wind. Connie had suggested it to me and I was hooked, I was a sucker for romances much as I denied it. I read for about an hour before growing tired and got out of bed and flipped the lights off and settled comfortable under my covers. I quickly closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

--

I groaned as I the door swung open and the lights from the hallway swept into the room. I rolled onto my back and opened my eyes groggily as two bodies quickly came into the room. I sat up shocked and saw them attached to each other making out heavily. I gagged; great Tracy had to bring her date home.

"Um could you two do that somewhere else?" I asked and they both turned toward me startled.

"Dang it, you never told me you had a roommate." The man grumbled and even though I couldn't see him I recognized his voice.

"Cole?" I stammered out and rolled my eyes, she went on a date with Cole? Tracy came over to my bed and pulled me out of it.

"Hey!" I protested as she shoved me to the door.

"Su be a pal and find somewhere else to sleep!" Before I could object I was in the hallway and the door slammed in my face. I stared at it shocked for a few moments before glaring. I started pounding on the door loudly.

"Come on! I live here too you know and I want to sleep!"

"Find somewhere else!" Tracy yelled back even though it was muffled by the door. I looked down at myself and sighed and realized I didn't have any socks or shoes on.

"I don't even have shoes on!" I wailed and the door opened a crack and out flew my Uggs. The door then slammed shut again and I sighed and put them on. I turned from my door when a horrifying thought came over to me and I yelled.

"Just don't do anything on my bed! I just cleaned it!" I was met with no response and I turned and stared at Connie and Julie's door. They would let me sleep with them, right? I walked over and started knocking on the door getting louder and louder as time went on.

"Come on guys I know you're in there!" I shouted exasperated at the door and huffed when no one answered. I turned surprised when a door further down the hallway flung open and a girl yelled.

"Shut up out there, some of us are trying to sleep!" I rolled my eyes.

"Well so am I!" But the person had already shut their door and I sighed annoyed, where am I supposed to go in the middle of the night? A thought came to me, Adam! He would take me in; I was his girlfriend after all. But it was tricky, guys and girls weren't allowed in each others dorm, well that didn't stop Tracy and Cole I mused as I walked down the long flights of stairs. I shivered as I walked over the campus; it was really, really cold. I hugged myself and sighed in relief when I cam across Adams dorm. All the guy Ducks were on the top floor as well and I had to climb up their stairs quietly till I was on the top floor.

I walked down the hallway passing other Ducks room before finally stopping in front of Adam and Charlie's room. I knocked quietly on the door praying someone would answer it; hopefully it would be Adam before Charlie. I sighed in relief when the door opened slowly to reveal a sleepy confused Adam.

"Su?" He asked confused wiping his eyes and yawning as I nodded.

"What are you doing here its 12:45?" He remarked and I raised an eyebrow, so that's what time it is. I smiled sheepishly and said softly.

"I need somewhere to sleep." He raised an eyebrow confused.

"Why can't you sleep in your room?" I narrowed my eyes thinking about Tracy.

"Tracy threw me out to do some night activities with…Cole." Adam raised an eyebrow skeptic but nodded nonetheless.

"That's…interesting." He finished awkwardly and I nodded.

"So can I please sleep in your room?" I begged and he looked nervous and said.

"I don't know if it's a good idea Su, we might get caught and you know we could get in huge trouble for this." I sighed; I knew he was going to make it difficult I had just been hoping he would have given in, oh well time for plan B.

"Fine," I huffed angrily, "I'll just go to Portman's room, I'm sure he snuggled with me." I turned on my heel and started heading towards Portman and Fulton's room when I felt Adam's strong arms go around my waist pulling me back.

"Oh no," He said sternly turning me around to face him, "You must be crazy to think I will let you sleep with Portman." I smirked lightly but shrugged innocently.

"Well you aren't letting my sleep here, and I need to get some sleep, I figured he would be my best bet." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before opening the door wider so I could walk through. I smiled cheekily and walked past him but not without stopping and lightly kissing his cheek.

"Thanks." I whispered and he nodded and I walked into the room. Charlie was in his bed snoring lightly his back to us. I saw Adam's bed the covers thrown back and walked over to it.

"So how is this going to work?" I asked quietly not wanting to wake up Charlie who was very picky about his sleep. Adam looked around and shrugged and I looked around.

"Well if you have an extra pillow I'll just sleep on the floor." I whispered into the dark room and I heard Adam walk past me and he flicked on a lamp making the room dim. I looked at Charlie in alarm but he just kept on snoring.

"Don't worry about him he sleeps through everything." I nodded as Adam continued.

"In response to your question you are not sleeping on my floor, I will." I shook my head quickly.

"Well that's not fair; it's your room I'll sleep on the floor." Adam smirked and looked at his twin bed.

"I have a better idea; no one sleeps on the floor. We'll share my bed." I raised an eyebrow and blushed thinking about sleeping in the same bed as Adam especially since the twin bed was made to fit one person.

"How can we fit both of us?" Adam smiled and walked past me and laid back down on his back and said quietly.

"Easy you just have to lay on top of me, easy enough right?" I stared at him for a long moment before nodding. I kicked off my Uggs and sat down on his bed next to him.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I whispered and he smiled slightly and nodded.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine, we're just sleeping." I nodded and reached over and flicked the lamp off so we were in darkness. It took a minute for my eyes to adjust but they finally did and I hesitantly placed myself on top of Adam resting my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me tightly, as we settled into a comfortable position and I breathed in his scent. How I loved the way he smelled.

I yawned and Adam chuckled and rubbed my back softly.

"Goodnight Su." He whispered into my ear kissing my forehead as I mumbled back into his warm chest.

"Goodnight Adam."

(Please R and R! I do not own the Mighty Ducks!)


	8. Chapter 8

Sophomore Year Duck Style

I opened my eyes groggily and yawned lightly before snuggling back into my pillow. Wait a second…I thought as my pillow turned out to be very firm. I moved around more expecting to find a soft warm bed but I kept finding myself on top of something firm and hard. My eyes popped open as I heard a soft chuckle. I looked up into the clear blue eyes of…

"Adam?" I asked and he laughed and nodded and everything flooded back to me, Tracy had kicked me out of my room last night and I had come to Adam. Now that I knew where I was I relaxed and laid my head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

"What time is it?" I whispered looking over at the sleeping Charlie. Adam shifted slightly and whispered back.

"9:30." I nodded and looked up at him and smiled.

"Sleep well?" He nodded and smiled mischievously.

"Except for the fact you kept talking in your sleep about how hot I am." I blushed scarlet, and he broke out laughing loudly not even caring about Charlie sleeping a few feet away from us. I glared up at him and whacked him in the stomach.

"I did not!" I hissed and he continued to laugh quietly till tears came to his eyes.

"I hate you." I muttered one he had quieted down and he chuckled quietly scoping me up in his arms so he was cradling me.

"Ah Su no you don't." he said in a teasing manner his eyes twinkling and I smiled reluctantly and he leaned down to kiss me softly on the lips. I snuggled into him smiling when I heard a sleepy voice murmur.

"Banksie?" I pulled away from Adam surprised to look over at Charlie who was moving around getting awake. Adam sat up quickly surprising me which caused me to fall to the floor in a heap. I sat up and Adam said quickly.

"Hide." He pointed under his bed and I looked up at him bewildered.

"You've got to be kidding me." I hissed back and he said exasperated as Charlie continued to wake up. I sighed and quickly clambered under the bed just as Charlie yawned.

"Hey good morning Charlie." Adam said with a forced cheerfulness and I sighed, Charlie will see through that in a second.

"Morning Banksie, hey were you talking to someone?" I stayed quiet under Adams bed listening intently to the conversation as Adam chuckled nervously.

"Me? Uh who would I be talking to? Myself?" it came out in a rush and I resisted the urge to smack my forehead, Adam is going to give me away.

"At this point it wouldn't surprise me." Charlie responded slowly and I saw his feet land on the floor and realized he was out of bed. Charlie walked around before stopping right in front…of my Uggs.

"Adam why are a pair of Uggs in our room?" Charlie asked confused and saw him lean down as he picked one up, luckily he hadn't seen me.

"Uh well see…they're Su's."

"Why is Su's Uggs in our room?"

"See Su came by the other day and left them here."

"So she left…barefoot?" I sighed, why couldn't Adam lie for once in his life.

"Yeah, she did. Do you find that weird?" I was about ready to smack my boyfriend.

"A little, but I guess you cake-eaters can afford to do this." He dropped the boot and I glared. Those had cost a lot of money, oh well I could always buy another pair, those were getting old anyway. I watched as Charlie walked around the room for a few minutes.

"Well I'm going to take a shower before all the hot water is gone, be back in 15 minutes."

"All right, bye Charlie."

"See you Banksie." I sighed in relief as soon as the door slammed shut. I quickly crawled out from under the bed and stood up wiping off dust from my pj's.

"That was close." I muttered looking up at Adam who was still sitting on his bed, he nodded and asked.

"Do you think he believed me?" I raised an eyebrow and fired back.

"Adam sweetie, the most naïve person wouldn't have believed you." He sighed and nodded and smiled slightly before patting the spot next to him. I obliged and sat down and yawned.

"Tired?" he asked and I nodded.

"I think I'm coming down with a cold." I pouted and he chuckled before pulling me onto his lap as I smiled.

"Well you're in luck because I figured out the cure for the common cold." I raised an eyebrow and playfully asked.

"Really? What is it?" He smiled teasingly and said.

"A kiss." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Well then kiss away." He smiled and leaned down and kissed me pulling me even closer so that our bodies were pressed up against each other. I ran my hands through his light brown hair as he rubbed my back softly. We were so absorbed with each other we didn't notice the door open.

"Hey Banksie I forgot my…Su?" We quickly broke apart and turned to see Charlie staring at us strangely.

"Su what are you doing here?" I smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"I uh came by to say good morning." Charlie stared at me for a long time.

"But you would have run into me in the hallway, I only left a minute ago."

"To take your shower." I clarified and he nodded but froze.

"I never told you I was taking a shower!" Dang it! I was caught. Adam sighed from behind me and lightly smacked me in the back.

"Lucky guess?" I asked weakly and he shook his head.

"No way, you were in here weren't you? Probably under Adam's bed!" I blushed and nodded and Charlie looked between us for a long moment before asking.

"But why were you here? You and Adam weren't…you know." My blush went even deeper as I stared disgusted at Charlie.

"NO!" We yelled out at the same time and he nodded relieved.

"That's good to know, but why are you here?"

"Because Tracy and Cole wanted to get it on in my room and kicked me and I needed somewhere to sleep." Charlie nodded but then shuddered.

"Wait you mean Tracy and Cole…doing…it?" I nodded and Charlie turned a greenish color.

"I think I'm going to be sick." He muttered and Adam and I scooted away from him.

"Hey at least they weren't doing it in your room." I muttered and looked at the door.

"Well I better go." I made a move to breakaway from a reluctant Adam but Charlie shook his head.

"I wouldn't it's a madhouse out there and if anyone sees you leaving our room they'll think you and Adam…well you know and I don't want you to ruin your reputation, just stay here for another hour or two." I sighed and nodded, it did make sense, no need for any rumors to go around. Charlie backed towards the door.

"Well I'm going to take my shower, you two behave while I'm gone." He said playfully and Adam and I rolled our eyes but nodded as Charlie walked back out into the hallway shutting the door behind him. I turned back to Adam and sighed.

"I am going back to sleep." I got off of him and started heading towards Charlie's bed when Adam's voice stopped me.

"I wouldn't sleep there if I was you." I turned back to him confused.

"Why not?"

"Let's just say Linda has been over a lot and Charlie hasn't changed his sheets since we got here." I quickly backed away from the bed and looked around in vain for somewhere else to sleep. My eyes landed on Adam and I smiled sheepishly as he mock sighed and threw back his covers inviting me in. I smiled and hurried into the warmth he provided snuggling into him like I had done last night. And I quickly fell back to sleep.

--

I climbed up my stairs slowly. It was around one in the afternoon and I was making my way back from Adam's room. We had slept in for another two hours before hanging around his room for the past hour and a half. Charlie had hanged with us for awhile before going on a date with Linda. I made it to my room and opened my door cautiously afraid to see the damage that Tracy and Cole most likely had caused. I was very surprised to see my room in good condition, everything in its rightful spot. Tracy was even sitting on her bed in pj's looking through a magazine.

She barely looked up as I walked in and sat down on my bed.

"You're phone keeps ringing." She muttered nodding her head towards my cell phone which sat on my dresser idly. I sighed and grabbed for it and flipped it open to see the words _you have five new messages _flashing at me. I hit the play button and listened as my Mother's voice came over on everyone asking me when I would come home. I looked at the times to see that they were in all five minutes apart from each other.

"Great." I muttered snapping my phone shut and putting it back on my dresser. I got off my slowly and started packing up a bag full of weekend things I might need. Once done I quickly changed into jeans and a long sleeve green shirt putting my hair up in a ponytail. I grabbed my bag and my backpack full of homework and nodded towards the door.

"Well I'm going to head home for the weekend." She nodded and said.

"Thank God, I'll be free of you for two glorious days." I glared at her and sighed.

"See you Sunday night."

"I'll be counting the hours." She said sarcastically as I opened the door and slammed it shut behind me. How I wish I could hurt her, I thought walking down the stairs passing girls who smiled and nodded their greetings. I rested on the stairs in front of the building and laced up my blades. I was skating home. I stood up and placed my backpack on and hoisted my bag onto my bad shoulder and stumbled around from the weight. My shoulder was still sore but I finally stood up straight and started skating forward.

I went at a slow pace enjoying the cool crisp early October day. Leaves were starting to change colors and fall and the lawns were a painting of red, gold, and orange. I skated into my neighborhood noting the large houses that resided here. Mansions and so forth were sprawled around the land evenly as millionaires called this their home. I skated past Adam's house and waved at Mr. Banks as he was outside getting the mail and paper. I skated up my driveway and looked at my house for a few minutes. Living here fulltime I had never noticed how huge my house was. Six bedrooms and five and a half bathrooms. Two living rooms, a dining room for formal events and a dining room for whenever, a large kitchen with the latest technology. A large basement with a pool in the backyard along with a trampoline. A workout room where I lifted weights in the off-season.

I looked at my wooden front door and smiled.

"It's good to be home." I whispered and it was, even if for two days, I would be home with my family. I skated up to my front door and set my bag down as I unlaced my skates and quickly hurried in. The house was warm and I knew the heater was on. I heard laughter coming from our living room as my Mom called out.

"Su is that you?" I smiled and hollered back.

"Of course Mom!" My Dad called out.

"Hey we're playing domino's how about joining us?" I could think of nothing better in the world.

"I'd love too."

(Please R and R! I do not own the Mighty Ducks.)


	9. Chapter 9

Sophomore Year Duck Style

Here we go again, I though glumly as everyone sat quietly in the locker room. Tension was thick; you could cut it with a hockey stick. Everyone knew what was coming.

It was the J.V.-Varsity showdown.

Both teams had been training hard for the past few weeks since school started. Coach had worked us hard with drills and clearing the trash. We had learned new drills as well to surprise varsity. But it seemed no matter how hard we were training varsity was training ten times harder. Because they more to lose then us, if they lost again everyone would know they were a joke, which they except Scooter of course. And also they had hate as motivation while our motivation was to stay alive.

Adam sat next to seeing as Connie was whispering things into Guy's ear making him blush. Adam was wrapping up his weak wrist tightly to make sure it wouldn't get hurt during the game. Last thing we need is our star player getting hurt. He was having a little trouble though considering he was right handed and he was wrapping with his left hand.

"Here, let me help." I offered taking the tape away before he could object like I knew he would. I grabbed his right hand and held it firmly. He grumbled quietly while I wrapped the tape around his wrist. Once done I looked up at him and asked.

"Good enough?" he nodded while smiling slightly.

"Thanks Su." I nodded and resumed my seat just as Coach barged in. He looked pumped and a little nervous but mainly pumped. He high five the Bash Brothers as he walked in, odd, he usually won't touch those two for fear of being pushed into the Bash Brothers famous crushing hug which we all had to go through daily. Like Averman who just had his this morning.

"Is everyone ready?" Coach hollered and we all responded back.

"YES!" He smiled and nodded.

"Now I know you're all nervous but whatever happens out there, you are all winners. It doesn't matter if we win or lose because last year we showed them that they can't keep us down. Varsity's a good team but you guys are better. Not because you guys can play really well but because you guys are a team. You can play together; you know each others strengths and weaknesses. And more then that you're each others best friends. I am proud to be your Coach, now who's ready to whoop some varsity butt?"

"WE ARE!" We all screamed back banging our sticks on the lockers as the Bash Brothers cheered loudly. Coach motioned everyone to the door as we filed out in a singly line. I was at the back with Russ chatting with him when Coach called out.

"Granger!" I turned and walked over to him as everyone left.

"Yeah Coach?" I asked as his eyes traveled to my shoulder.

"Your shoulder, it's doing well?" I nodded smiling.

"Yeah, a little pain but that's what to be expected." He nodded and clapped me on the back.

"Varsity will be gunning for you as well as Banks; if they're too rough on you tell me and I'll keep you off the ice, all right?" I nodded; he smiled and gave me a light push to the door.

"Let's do this." I laughed heading up to the arena where all the Ducks stood waiting to take to the ice. Coach went to our bench as Charlie stood on the ice giving us encouraging nods as we passed. He smiled at me as I passed and headed onto the ice. I stretched and did a few warm up laps before hurrying over to our bench where everyone was assembled.

"Remember what I taught you guys, quack on the count of three. One…two…three Quack."

"Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack." The whole arena joined in as I caught sight of Mrs. Conway sitting with the Banks and my parents.

"Go Ducks!" We yelled enthusiastically. I sat down next to Dwayne as Charlie, Adam, the Bash Brothers and Russ took to the ice. Adam had the face off against Reily, the whistle sounded and Adam passed the puck to Portman before being shoved to the ground. I winced as varsity stole the puck from Portman and deceased towards our net. Where Fulton and Russ stood waiting.

Varsity left no mercy as the repeatedly shot the puck at Julie who along with Fulton and Russ was trying to bloke it. But luckily we were clearing the trash, or at least trying to. Russ finally managed to get the puck and passed it to Charlie who went tearing down towards Scooter. The crowd cheered as Charlie shot the puck forward, sadly Scooter blocked it.

At least we were doing well on defense, I thought positively as the game continued on. Varsity was like vultures around the net and we all fought our hardest to make sure they wouldn't score. Blue collared hockey as Coach always said. I was positioned behind the net grabbing the puck if it ever wandered back here. My eyes widened as I saw Julie trip landing off to the side of the net just as Cole shot the puck forward.

Without thinking I dived down and skidded in front of the net blocking the puck. I ignored the cheers from our fans as Dwayne quickly got the puck in for once didn't hog it as he sent it to Luis. I scrambled up and Julie shot me a grateful smile as I followed after Luis. I trailed closely behind him as skated past him as he got crushed into the boards be Reily. I got the puck and swept past their defense with Portman and Fulton on my sides. I faked to the right then to the left and saw an opening in the net; faking right again I shot it forward and waited for the buzzer.

It went off with a bang and the crowd cheered loudly almost causing me to go deaf. I felt arms around me as the bash Brothers threw me into their crushing hug like I had dreaded they'd do.

"Go Su!" They hollered hugging me tightly as Dwayne, Luis and Goldberg hurried over to hug me.

"That was sick babe!" Portman said slapping me on the back almost making me fall over.

"Thanks Portman." I said smiling making my way over to the bench as Connie, Guy and Averman headed out. I sat down next to Adam who was smiling at me.

"What?" I asked blushing, dang it why does he have that effect over me? He shook his head and laughed.

"Nothing." I looked at him for a long time before turning my attention back to the game. Our little lead was short lived because now varsity was pissed off and they shot harder at Julie finding a flaw in her armor. They scored and we all groaned. The game continued on with no more scoring in the second period, all of us were bruised and bashed as we wearily made our way to the locker room.

"They're definitely not taking any prisoners." Averman muttered as I gently sat down ignoring the pain from my shoulder. Cole had flipped me causing me to land on my shoulders, luckily it didn't dislocate like last time. But it was hurting and sore. I grabbed some ice and stuck it there, for I had taken my jersey and pads off while we were resting.

Adam was looking at my shoulder with intense eyes.

"Su are you hurt?" He asked and everyone turned towards me waiting for an answer. I smiled weakly but shook my head.

"No guys, I'm fine. It's just sore." No one looked convinced as we turned towards Coach who just entered.

"You guys are doing well."

"They're killing us, Coach." Russ complained and Coach nodded.

"I know that, but you guys can't give in. I don't care if we tie or even lose, but I do care if varsity thinks they can own you. Keep your heads up and fly straight, you're Ducks after all. Ready?" he asked as we all murmured yes. I sighed throwing my pads and jersey back on. Coach gently patted my shoulder affectionately as I passed him.

The third quarter started with pain, I thought as Reily slammed me into the boards. I slid to the ice in a heap as Reily sneered and hurried on. I pushed myself off from the ice and skated after Charlie who had the puck. He shot it and it went in! Yes! I hugged him tightly nearly causing both of us to fall over. The Ducks surrounded us as we cheered. 2-1, as long as we kept varsity at bay for the next few minutes the game is ours.

That's exactly what we did even though varsity fought us like crazy. Constantly shooting at Julie who was trying her hardest to bloke. Luckily Goldberg helped her. I swear he can bloke goals better as a defensemen then he ever did as a goalie. With barley a minute left varsity did they unthinkable, they scored. I banged my head against the railing off our bench as I saw that the score was now 2-2. We all huddled together trying to come up with a plan.

"All right Ducks, less then a minute on the clock. I want Conway, Banks, Goldberg, Granger and Wu. All right?" We all nodded and headed to the ice. Charlie was taking the face off with Adam and I on his sides. Reily threw Charlie to the ground just as Cole did to Adam. I managed to get past my goon and quickly headed after our puck. Goldberg passed it to me and I passed it to Kenny before being flipped by someone. I landed hard on the ice, pain splitting through my shoulder. It wasn't dislocated just really sore.

I sat up quickly and dots started appearing in my eyes as I shook my head to clear my vision. I watched wearily as Kenny skated past varsity's defense doing a figure skating move before letting the puck fly forward. It went in! The buzzer sounded loud ever from the other side of the rink. I got up slowly ignoring the pain in my shoulder as Julie hugged me tightly.

"SU! We won!" She yelled and all the pain disappeared. We won! I screamed as we giggled and laughed together with Connie quickly coming over to join our little female Duck huddle.

"We won!" We chanted loudly skating maidenly over to the guys who were all hugging. I was swept into a hug by Dwayne who spun me around while he cheered. The stadium cheered loudly and I saw my parents clapped politely. No matter what those two will never love hockey like I do. Mr. Banks looked ecstatic clapping loudly cheering for his son.

"Su we won!" Adam yelled shaking me as I laughed.

"Yes Adam I know. I was there!" I smiled and he returned it leaning down to kiss me softly on the lips.

"Must you two do that every time?" Charlie asked teasingly as Adam rolled his eyes.

"Hey I saw Linda kissing you a second ago." Charlie laughed and hugged the two of us so we were in a three way hug which quickly got more people. The Ducks joined and soon we were all hugging! Even Coach was in on it. The audience was quacking as varsity left dejected, just like last year. I smiled broadly holding on tightly to Adam. We had won, I was with Adam, everything was perfect.

--

We all laughed as we barged into my empty home. My parents had promised if we had won we could have a little party here while they went out to dinner with the Banks at the country club. Everyone had dropped their hockey gear off at their rooms and we had skated over.

"Ok guys head into the living room and I'll order pizza." I said as they all quickly ran into my living room. They loved my big screen TV and extensive movie collection. I headed into the kitchen and grabbed the phone from off the counter and called our local pizzeria.

"Yes I would like six pizzas, one pepperoni, on pepperoni and sausage, one plain cheese, one supreme, one ham and onion and one with pineapple." I told him my directions and he told me it would be there in 45 minutes. I hung up and wandered into the living room where the Ducks had made themselves quite comfortable. They were fighting over what movie to watch Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery or Batman and Robin. Adam pulled me down next to him on the floor leaning against the couch where Charlie, Luis and Kenny sat. Everyone was spread through the room lounging comfortably.

"Dudes we have to watch Austin Powers!" Portman yelled with Fulton shaking his head eagerly. Julie rolled her eyes.

"You just want to see hot chicks." He glared at her.

"Yeah and you just want to see a guy in a bat costume, which had nipples on it." I rolled my eyes and snuggled into Adam's side as he chuckled quietly rubbing my back. The fight went on for a long time before we decided not to watch any of those two and picked For Richer or Poorer instead. Everyone loves Tim Allen; I mean how can you not? He's Tim the Tool Man Taylor, for crying out loud. Just as the movie started the doorbell went off. I sighed and got out of Adam's arms and headed to the door grabbing my wallet on the way. I opened it and saw a college aged man standing there holding six boxes of pizzas.

"Delivery for Su Granger?" I smiled and nodded.

"That's me, how much do I owe you?" I asked taking the pizzas from him. I turned back to the living room knowing my voice would each into their.

"Yo Portman help me!" A minute later he appeared at my side taking the pizzas greedily. I turned back to the man and waited for him to tell me how much I owed him.

"That'll be $36. 25." I nodded and gave him a forty.

"Keep the change." I said shutting the door behind me; I walked back into the living room plopping down next to Adam who had two plates in his hand. He handed me one plate which had two pepperonis and sausages on it, my favorite. I smiled up at him and pecked his cheek before taking a bite as we watched the movie.

Well we didn't really watch, more liked talk while it played in the background. That was the problem for us; we talk way too much to each other. My eyes widened as I realized I had to check the pool.

"I've got to check the pool; I'll be back in a second." Everyone nodded not really paying attention as I walked out of the living room towards the side door leading me into our backyard where our pool glowed in the darkness. I flicked the pool lights on to see if anything had gotten into it, it was being cleared out this weekend for winter and I was sad, I always enjoyed a good swim. Nothing seemed to be in it such as bugs and leaves so I turned and was surprised to see Luis standing there smiling mischievously.

"Hey Luis, anything I can help you with?" I asked and he nodded smirking.

"Oh yeah, you can." Before I could react he lunged at me knocking both of us into the pool. I coughed water up as I emerged and he laughed loudly.

"Luis I'm going to kill you!" I laughed/yelled as we started a fierce splash war. The Ducks must of heard us because they came out and upon seeing us immediately jumped into the pool, all still in their clothes. We all laughed and splashed each other as Guy, Connie, Julie and Portman played a game of chicken. We stayed in for about half an hour before all getting out because of the cold. We all shivered as we walked into my house and I got everyone towels.

No one stayed much longer then that for they had to get home. The out of state Ducks would be heading back to the dorms while the Minnesota Ducks were heading home, it was Friday after all.

"See you guys later!" I called out as they skated away into the night quacking loudly, my poor neighbors. I walked back in to see Adam cleaning up after them, they were messy.

"You don't have to help with that." I said drying my hair with a towel; I had changed into sweats and a sweatshirt. Adam smiled and shook his head.

"It's the least I could do." I nodded and we cleaned in silence till the living room looked spotless.

"Thanks." I said walking him to the door as he nodded and smiled.

"Anything for you, I should probably go before our parents get back." I nodded and hugged him tightly as he kissed my forehead.

"Night Su." He called out as he walked across my lawn to his.

"Night!" I hollered back heading inside for bed.

--

I yawned as I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to see my parents sitting together eating.

"Good morning." I said taking my seat; I raised an eyebrow as a piece of paper rested in front of me. I picked it up and rolled my eyes when I saw what it read. Debutante Ball. I turned to Mom who was watching my hopefully.

"Mom what is this?" I asked she smiled.

"Why it's an invitation to a Debutante Ball, the country club gave it to us last night; it seems you have come of age. Oh Su it will be so much fun, I was a Debutante and it was great. It's not easy because you have to go to classes and learn how to be proper, but you'll just have so much fun!" I sighed, I loved my Mom dearly. But it seemed as of late she was acting more disgusted with hockey and my love for it. Sure she went to the games but she always commentated on how barbaric she thought it was. I knew when she had me she thought I would be some kind of girly girl. But I'm not, I love hockey.

And here she was pushing being a Debutante down my throat.

"Mom you know I'm not interested in those kind of things." I said and she looked very disappointed.

"But Susie, this would mean so much to me. Besides you don't have long to think about it, it's coming up in the next month or two." I quirked an eyebrow, same time as playoffs, I can't do this with playoffs going on. I looked into my Mom's hazel eyes the same color I had and sighed.

"My birthdays in two weeks, I'll think about it after my Birthday all right?" She nodded happily and went back to eating as I looked down at the paper. What have I gotten myself into?

(Please R and R! I do not own the Mighty Ducks.)


	10. Chapter 10

Sophomore Year Duck Style

"Coach you have to come to my birthday party! You've been to my birthday parties since I was ten! You even made it last year!" I whined into the phone talking to Coach Bombay. My Birthday was in a few days and I really wanted him to be there. He chuckled over the line.

"Su I got to go to your party last year because I had business to attend to in Minnesota."

"Well get some business over here now! It's in three days! I really want you there!" He sighed, I knew I was guilt tripping him but I hadn't seen him since last year. Besides it's not just a gift to me but to the Ducks as well.

"You know you want to see the Ducks Coach." I said smiling as he laughed.

"I'll see what I can do, but I'm not promising you anything!" I jumped up and down happily.

"Thanks Coach you rock!" I hung up jumping up and down on my bed. Coach might come! The door opened and in walked Tracy. She raised an eyebrow at my behavior but just muttered.

"I don't even want to know." I rolled my eyes hopping down so I was lying on my bed. When I looked over to see her engrossed in a magazine I wiggled happily on the verge of squealing. If Coach comes the Ducks will freak out!

--

"Hey Coach!" I called out my hockey bag slung over my shoulder. Coach turned from where he stood on the ice and skated over to the railing.

"Yes Granger?" he asked and I smiled digging around for the slip of paper.

"Hold on one minute." He sighed as I finally pulled the paper out of my bag.

"This is for you and Jessica." I said handing him the invitation. He raised an eyebrow as I asked.

"Well aren't you going to open it?"

"I'm a little afraid to." I smacked him playfully as he laughed.

"All right! All right! I'll open it." He opened the envelope and read the paper smiling slightly.

"You're Birthday is Saturday?" I nodded.

"I would love it if you and Jessica came, you could go skating with us." He nodded.

"I'll talk to Jessica about it, and possibly we'll see you there." I nodded smiling.

"Thanks Coach." He nodded towards the doors.

"Not get out of here, you have homework to do and don't think I don't know about your slipping grade in science." I laughed and nodded.

"By Coach!" I hollered over my shoulder as he nodded.

--

I skated up my driveway Friday afternoon. School had gotten out but all of the Ducks had wanted to watch the Goonies together in the lounge area. Of course no one had actually watched it, more like talked while it played in the background.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" I called out to Adam as he skated up his driveway. He stopped and nodded.

"Yeah 10:00am bright and early at the skating rink for your party." I smiled, I had trained him well.

"Bye!" I called out as he waved. I went into my house quietly shutting the door behind me, the less my Mom hears me the better I'll be.

"Su is that you?" I flinched as her voice carried out from the living room! Dang her enhanced hearing!

"Uh…yeah Mom it is!" I swore under my breath quickly unlacing my skates.

"Why don't you come in here I've got something to show you!" I groaned.

"I can't I got to do homework, you know schoolwork comes first, then hockey!" I made a dash to the stairs but of course Mom had to emerge from the living room smiling giddily.

"Nonsense, you're a straight A student, you can take some time out of your busy schedule to see this with me." She grabbed my arm in a death trap as I sighed defeated. I allowed her to drag me into the living room onto the couch. She got up and came over with several papers that she had printed out from the internet. She placed it down in front of the coffee table and clasped her hands together.

I raised an eyebrow and looked down at the paper in interest. Interest quickly turned to disgust.

It was pictures of gowns for a debutante.

"Mom!" I said exasperated jumping up from my seat. She had been doing this all week, showing me tidbits of what being a debutante would be like, even though I told her I would make my decision after my Birthday, which is tomorrow. I started stalking out of the living room.

"Susie where are you going?" She called out trailing behind me. I rolled my eyes, how dare she use my childhood nickname.

"Like I said before, I have homework to do!" I stomped up the stairs to my room slamming the door shut behind me. I threw myself onto my queen size bed and sighed, snuggling into my pillow. Why in the world does she want me to be a debutante? I rolled onto my back staring up at my ceiling.

I looked around my spacious room; the walls were loitered with hockey posters for people such as Gordie Howe and Wayne Gretzky. It didn't look like a room for a debutante; it looked more like a room for a hockey obsessed boy, like Adam. There were girlish touches I had to admit, like my girls clothing. Also I had tons of pictures of the Ducks spanning over the past five years.

Why couldn't my Mom just get it? I am not a girly girl. No matter what you do I'll always love being the tomboy. Isn't it not enough that I actually like wearing skirts and dresses and that I frequently do, but no she has to take it one step forward by making me a _debutante! _

"Ugh!" I screamed bashing my head against my soft pillow. I picked the pillow up and chucked it across the room, it made an audible thump against the wall. I shrugged, maybe I have anger issues. I sat up and walked to my desk where my computer sat. Might as well do some homework, I'll take out my aggression on the keyboard. I thought, smiling slightly as my fingers began pounding in rhythm.

--

I walked down the stairs, carrying my ice skates. It was my Birthday, I was officially 16! Go me! I was dressed casually in jeans with a t-shirt and hoodie to keep me warm on the ice. I put my skates at the front door and ventured into the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday Su!" My parents called out as I walked in. I smiled as I received hugs and kisses from my parents.

"Hey, oh is that pancakes I smell? With chocolate chips?" I asked as Mom nodded leading me to the table.

"Only the very best for my Susie." I nodded, the fight from yesterday forgotten…for now. We all sat together eating until 9:30.

"We should head to the rink." I said standing up taking my dish to the sink. My parents followed suit and soon enough we were assembled into my Dad's Bentley Turbo RT. We rode in relative silence, just enjoying each others company.

"Here we are." Dad announced as I looked happily out the back window. Every year my Dad rented the rink out for me on my Birthday. This rink had a special place in my heart; it was where we beat the Hawks five years ago. I jumped out of the car grabbing my skates and hockey stick.

"Let's go check it out." Dad said wrapping an arm around my shoulder. We walked in and were hit by a blast of cold air, how I love that feeling! We headed over to where a long table stood covered by a blue table cloth, a sign in front of it read.

_Reserved for Birthday Party of_

_Su Granger._

"Cool." I nodded just as the front doors opened and in walked Adam with Charlie and Guy trailing behind.

"Happy Birthday Su!" They called out at the same time as I waved them over.

"Thanks, here why don't you guys rest your things here?" I suggested as they placed gifts down on the table. Adam walked around the table to give me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled before turning away. Soon enough the rest of the Ducks were here.

"Let's go skating." I suggested.

"Yeah!" They all yelled out as we quickly headed to the bleachers. We changed into our skates and took to the ice.

"Hey what's that?" Dwayne called out as we all turned. Right at the far wall of the rink it was covered in a velvet sheet, a rope hanging down from it.

"Let's go check it out." Russ suggested and we all skated over to it. Attached to the rope was a letter. I picked it up to see that it was addressed to me! I opened it and started reading.

_Dear Su,_

_I hope this is enough of a gift for you, tell me what you think of it. _

_P.S. Out of state Ducks don't feel bad you're getting something to._

I read to everyone who looked around confused.

"Well you read the letter woman, pull the dang string!" Portman yelled as everyone laughed.

"Ok." I murmured lightly pulling down on the string. Nothing happened.

"Harder!" Everyone yelled, I rolled my eyes and yanked hard on it and the velvet fell right off…onto us. We all fell to the ice from the weight.

"Whoa." I muttered wobbly standing up to rub my head.

"That was unexpected." Charlie muttered as we all looked up. My mouth flew open in shock. For what was tacked to the wall were all of the originals Ducks jerseys. Charlie's was in the middle with mine on the right and Adam's on the left. Connie was next to me, then Averman and Guy; on the other side it went Fulton and then Goldberg.

"Wow." I said in a whisper.

"They retired our jerseys." Adam said.

"Like the gift?" A familiar voice called out. We all turned to see a smiling Coach Bombay standing there in skates on the ice holding six wrapped gifts.

"Coach Bombay!" We all yelled skating over to him. We enveloped him in a huge Duck hug nearly knocking the poor guy over.

"I missed you guys too. Happy Birthday Su." I nodded smiling. We all looked at his gifts.

"These are for you guys." He said handing them out among the out of state Ducks who took no time in ripping them open to reveal…original Duck jerseys!

"No way!" Russ said as he stared down at his, it said Tyler and 56 on the back.

"You got us Duck jerseys." Kenny said astonished.

"Ducks!" A voice called out and we all turned to see Coach Orion standing in the bleachers, Jessica next to him in her wheelchair. I waved over to him.

"Hey Coach want to play a game of hockey?" It was on.

--

Everyone munched happily on their pizza; we had played a fierce game of hockey resulting in my team winning. I was the Birthday girl after all. I was at the head of the table, with Adam on my side and Jessica on the other. She was chatting on about school as I listened. Coach Bombay and Coach Orion were talking strategy at the other end of the table.

"All right gift time!" Mom called out as I smiled.

"Ok, who wants to give me their gifts first?" All the Ducks plus Jessica raised their hands. I laughed and let everyone hand their gifts over to me. In the end I got a hand drawn card from Jessica, a notebook from Julie, a hockey poster from Charlie, an exempt pass from Coach Orion, a gift card to Goldberg's parents deli, a joke book from Averman, a bandana as a joint gift from the Bash Brothers, a 100 Ways to Kiss your Partner book from Luis, a lasso from Dwayne, a skating book from Kenny, a CD from Russ, a hat from Guy, and a shirt from Connie.

"Thanks guys these are awesome." I said smiling as I placed Connie's shirt down, folding it neatly.

"Well I haven't given you your gift yet." Adam said smiling shyly as I laughed.

"True, do you plan on giving it?" he laughed and nodded handing over a small long silver box. I smiled down at it before opening it. I opened it to reveal a silver necklace with a diamond hanging from it. I beamed at Adam.

"Adam it's…it's…"

"Beautiful?" He asked finishing my sentence for me as I nodded blankly.

"Thank you." I whispered staring longingly at it. I leaned over and planted a soft kiss on his lips as the Ducks whistled. I placed the box down.

"There's one more gift." Mom said handing over a small square box.

"It's from the both of us." She said wrapping her arms around Dad. I nodded smiling.

"I bet I know what it is." I said smiling thinking of the diamond earrings I had been eying lately. I opened the box and my eyes went as wide as saucers, it was car keys.

"You didn't?" I asked looking up at them as they wore matching grins.

"Oh yes we did." Dad said happily.

"Don't you want to go and check it out?" I bounded from the table with all the Ducks behind me to the parking lot. Sitting there right in front of the rink, bright and new was a Jaguar XK8 1997. I shrieked loudly as all the Ducks crowed around it.

"Thank you, thank you!" I yelled hugging Mom and Dad as they laughed.

"Anything for you Susie!"

This had to be the best Birthday ever! Of course all too soon everything would come crashing down.

(Please R and R! I do not own the Mighty Ducks!)


	11. Chapter 11

Sophomore Year Duck Style

I sighed as I plopped down next to Dad on the couch in the living room. It was Thanksgiving Break and like usual Mom was stuffing being a debutante down my throat.

"Dad!" I whined placing my head on his shoulder as he set down the paper.

"Could you please get Mom to stop forcing me to be a debutante?" I begged looking up at him as he sighed wearily.

"Su, dear, I wish I could, but you know how stubborn your Mom can be, that's were you get it from."

"But Dad, why can't she just understand I don't want to do this? She knows I hate girly things like that." He placed a comforting arm around my shoulder as I leaned into him.

"Well when she was pregnant with you and she figured out you would be a girl she was so excited. She started planning all these things, like painting your room pink and buying you all these dresses and shoes and girl nonsense. But then you came and well…you never really acted like a girl. You came out loving sports, being loud, getting dirty and being a tomboy. And your Mom had always put up with it hoping that someday you would want to act like a girl and you never have." I sighed; I never knew Mom felt that way.

"And well she wants you to be a debutante because she was one when she was your age. She thinks if you do this you'll start liking girl things, and she also wants to bond with you." I quirked an eyebrow.

"Bond? We bond all the time." Dad looked down hard at me.

"No you don't. She tries to bond with you, go to your hockey games watch sports with you and you shut her out. You get so engrossed in those things you don't even notice her anymore. Su just do this for her, make her happy, make her proud of you." I narrowed my eyes.

"Why can't she be proud of me for what I've already done? I've been to the Junior Goodwill games; it's like the Olympics for kids. And besides that I won! I was on the winning team, the best in the world Dad! You know what? She didn't even care; all she cared about was that I looked good in my uniform." I finished bitterly as he held me close.

"I know Susie but you're Mom will never see past that. She only sees what she wants to see. And she wants to see you be a debutante." I sighed nodding.

"All right. I'll do it…only for her though." He squeezed my shoulder.

"That's my girl, why don't you go and tell her." I nodded standing up wiping some tears from my eyes. I smiled weakly at Dad before heading up the stairs to my parent's room. I knocked on the door and it opened quickly.

"Su, dear what can I do for you?" Mom asked leading me in as we took a seat on the king size bed. I sighed hugging myself.

"I want to be a debutante." I said quietly staring ahead. I vaguely saw Mom smile as she hugged me.

"I knew you would! We're going to have so much fun! You made the decision just in time the first meeting is the day school gets back in. Aren't you excited?"

"Yeah," I said numbly, "Ecstatic."

--

I got out of my brand new car and smoothed my short skirt down. Stupid meetings making you dress up! I swore under my breath as I looked myself over. I was in a light blue skirt with a matching blazer and silver high heels. My hair was down and blowing in the wind as I walked into the country club where the meetings will be taking place.

I had to leave school early just to get here.

"Mom!" I called out as I saw her talking to a woman. She waved me over placing an arm around my shoulder as I stood in front of the woman.

"And this is my daughter Susanna, I was just telling you about her." I wrinkled my noise at my name, great she's now calling me Susanna. The woman smiled at me as we shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Susanna we shall be seeing a lot of each other. I am in charge of the debutante ball." I fake smiled.

"Great." I stayed still as Mom and the lady walked off. I turned to the door and gaped as I saw who walked in…Tracy. Her eyes widened as she saw me then her face turned into a scowl as she marched over.

"You've got to be kidding me! What the heck are you doing here Granger?" I smirked flipping my hair back.

"Same as you Fuller." She stopped and laughed.

"Wait…you're going to be a debutante?" I nodded slowly as she started laughing loudly.

"You a debutante? Is this some kind of joke? Are there like cameras around?" She asked looking around as I sighed.

"Funny enough as it seems, I am serious. I am going to be a debutante…against my will mind you but I'll be one." She stopped laughing and sighed.

"Susanna time to go in…why hello Tracy." Mom said appearing as I sighed. Tracy smiled broadly as her and Mom chatted.

"Why I haven't seen you in forever, you're going to be a debutante as well?" She nodded.

"Yes it's always been my dream to be one." Mom patted me on the back.

"It's always been Susanna's dream as well, right Susanna?" I sighed and muttered through clenched teeth.

"Yep." We said goodbye to her as we walked into a large room full of tables. Mom and I sat down at one in the front as I fiddled with the napkin in front of me in a bored manner. Mom swatted my hand as the woman from earlier came on stage and started droning on and on about the art of being a debutante.

I looked around the room to see a lot of girls there all sitting watching the woman mesmerized. I rolled my eyes leaning back into my chair, weirdoes. I looked at my clock and my eyes widened.

Hockey practice started five minutes ago. I leaned towards my Mom.

"Mom I've got to go to hockey practice." She glared at me and whispered back.

"Susanna this is very important and I won't have you missing it. Hockey will just have to wait." I pouted leaning back into the chair crossing my arms over my chest sulking. Coach Orion is going to kill me.

--

"Su where were you the other day?" Charlie asked as we all got ready in the locker room. Everyone turned to me to wait for the answer. I sighed lacing up my skates.

"Yeah Su Coach was piss when you never showed." Luis said leaning against his locker.

"I was just busy you guys."

"With what?" Portman asked as I resisted the urge to glare at him.

"I was at a meeting."

"For what?" Goldberg asked as I looked down.

"For how to be a….a….debutante." The locker room was silent for a split second before everyone broke out laughing.

"You….you a debutante? Are you kidding me?" Guy laughed out as Connie giggled next to him. I felt my cheeks heat up as everyone continued to laugh. I gripped my hockey stick tightly making my skin appear white. I did not like being laughed at.

"Great joke Su. Seriously where were you?" Russ asked as I sighed agitated.

"I just told you! I was at a debutante meeting!" The locker room quieted down as everyone stared at me.

"Su it was a funny joke, now it's getting old."

"Guys I'm not kidding. I'm really going to be a debutante!" I cried out, great they don't believe me and they laughed at me. Some friends.

"But you can't be! You're…Su." Dwayne called out as all the male Ducks laughed. Connie and Julie glared for my sake even though I knew they were both thinking the same thing.

"What's that suppose to mean Dwayne?" I said through clenched teeth still clutching my hockey stick. He looked scared as he backed away from me so Portman answered instead.

"What he's saying babe is that you, rough and tough Su can never be a debutante. This is stuff that girls do." I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you saying I'm not a girl?" He shook his head.

"No you're a girl you just act like a guy. So you being a debutante is just like a guy being a debutante completely ridiculous." I turned away from him to face my locker so no one could see my face. The words had stung more then they'll ever know.

"Su are you ok?" Connie gently asked placing an arm on my shoulder. I shrugged it carelessly off. I turned back to everyone laughing weakly.

"You're right Portman…me being a debutante is ridiculous." I looked down willing tears not to come.

"I mean come one, just look at me, I clearly am not cut out for being a debutante."

"Exactly." Dwayne announced not realizing I was on the brink of tears. Everyone glared at him.

"Guys let's just go to practice." Charlie said shattering the tension that had found itself in the locker room. Everyone nodded and started heading towards the door, except me.

"Su you coming?" Julie asked as I nodded.

"Yeah just give me a minute." She nodded leaving me alone. I wordlessly sat down on the bench and allowed a few tears to except down my cheek.

"Su." I looked up to see Adam at the door. I stood up quickly wiping at my tears.

"Hey, I was coming you know. I just needed a minute." He walked over to me cupping my cheek carefully.

"I'm sorry for what the guys said. It was out of line." I shook my head.

"No they're right. Me being a debutante is ridiculous. Can you even imagine it? I can't and I'm the one that's in it." I sniffled looking into his eyes.

"I just thought maybe you guys would understand." He wiped the tears out of my eyes saying softly.

"I understand, I know I may not be the whole team but I understand."

"Thanks Adam that means a lot." He nodded leaning down to kiss me tenderly on the lips. He pulled away smiling slightly.

"Come on we should get on the ice." I nodded as he grabbed my hand leading me out of the locker room into the rink. The Ducks were already working on laps. Coach spied us and yelled.

"Banks, Granger start skating." We made it onto the ice and started skating with the other Ducks. As he blew his whistle he called us to all take a knee.

"Granger mind telling us where you were yesterday?" I sighed looking down.

"I was at a important meeting." He raised an eyebrow.

"For what?"

"A debutante meeting." He looked at me confused.

"Granger are you…"

"Joking? No I'm dead serious." I deadpanned ignoring guilty reactions coming over the Ducks.

"Well…just don't miss another practice without telling me again. Especially for a hobby." I sighed and at the worst time my watch went off. I had set it so I could leave for my meeting. Everyone looked at me as I clicked it off. I pulled the note on Mom had written for me.

"Coach I've got to go." I said handing him the note. He read over it briefly before glaring at me.

"Fine, I expect to see you tomorrow." I nodded quickly skating to the side of the rink. I hurried to the locker room and changed into a black skirt with a green long sleeve top before placing on black heels and putting my hair up into a bun. I put lipstick, blush, mascara and eyeliner on before checking myself in the mirror. I winked at myself, not looking too shabby.

I grabbed my hockey gear and headed out the door. I walked past the ice rink and looked to see the Ducks scrimmaging. I stopped to watch them for a moment, how I wish I could be down there with them.

I turned away and headed to my car, debutante time.

(Please R and R! I do not own the Mighty Ducks.)


	12. Chapter 12

Sophomore Year Duck Style

"I hate heels!" I muttered under my breath as I tripped…again. Part of the debutante training was learning how to walk comfortably in heels, like that is ever going to happen. The closest things I have worn to heels are skates, which I don't think counts. I picked myself off from the floor and dusted myself off.

I was in the middle of a vacant hallway at the country club, practicing. I sighed looking down at my watch.

3:30, hockey practice was well under way and I wasn't there…again. If you add up all the minutes I had been at practice for the past week, it would equal half of a normal practice, man I am so dead. And of course the Ducks will do one of two things, make fun of me or be angry. Or maybe a combo of both till I threaten to kill them.

"It's ok Su take a deep breath, you can do this, it's not that long of a hallway." I nodded, I always felt better after a little chat even if it was with myself. Taking in a deep breath I started walking forward but didn't get far before I stumbled…again.

"Why can't I do this?" I yelled to myself, my voice echoing off the beige walls. I was a very competitive person even with something I detested, such as heels.

"You were better this time then you have been the last week." A voice remarked from behind me as I turned to see Tracy standing there, her hands placed on her hips. She looked good as usual; she was in a short red skirt with a matching blazer and red heels. Her hair straightened, the bangs stopping right above her eyebrows. I looked at her confused, looking down the hallway to see if there was anyone else standing behind me.

"Yes I am talking to you, moron." I turned back towards her surprised, letting the insult slip.

"Why?" She rolled her eyes as if the answer was obvious.

"Because it's obvious that you are the girl here that needs the most help, I can help you." I quirked an eyebrow very confused now.

"Why would you want to help me?" She shrugged looking down at her nails in a bored manner.

"Because unlike you I rock at this and you…well you suck to put it nicely. I thought you might want my help but if you don't its not like I care." She turned to walk away as I sighed, I'm gonna kick myself for this later.

"Tracy wait!" She turned back around a smug expression playing on her face. I shuffled awkwardly on my heels.

"You're help would be nice." She nodded pleased.

"All right, it seems you haven't done this often am I right?'

"Crystal." She nodded and motioned for me to stand next to the wall.

"Ok watch me, more importantly watch my feet and legs and then copy, think you can do that?" I nodded as she walked down the hallway effortlessly, swaying her hips, never missing a beat. She turned back towards me.

"Now you're turn."

"I warn you this could get scary." She giggled but quickly coughed it away.

"Yeah well I've known you for practically our whole lives, I'm used to scary." I glared at her before walking and this time I managed to almost get down the hallway before tripping.

"Good now try it again!" We continued at it for another half an hour till I finally could walk right without looking like an idiot.

"My feet are killing me!" I complained taking a seat on a comfy leather chair that was conveniently placed at the end of the hallway, perks of belong to a country club. Tracy sat down next to me smirking down at my blistered feet as I took them of out the heels.

"Yeah you'll get use to that, my advice, place them in cold water when you get home and then wrap them up in your hockey bandages, also were sandals to school, tennis shoes will only make them worse."

"Why are you helping me? Seriously we hate each other." She shrugged looking down, before looking back up.

"Well if you must know our Mothers have arranged for us to go dress shopping with each other on Friday." I groaned, great dress shopping, haven't I gone through enough torture for a lifetime? I mean jeez, going up against the Hawks, Iceland and varsity was a piece of cake compared to this. Uh oh.

"I have a hockey game on Friday!" I cried out nearly jumping out of my chair as Tracy watched amused.

"Yeah I know and thanks to me we won't go shopping till after your game." I nodded relaxing back into the chair.

"Thanks, you're my life savor." She nodded smirking.

"I do what I can." I laughed nodding staring up at the textured ceiling. It was great to talk to Tracy without us being bitter, I mean when we were kids we were best friends.

"Hey Tracy?"

"Hmm?" She murmured staring up at the ceiling as well.

"Thanks." I said quietly as she looked at me in surprise. A long moment passed before a smile spread upon her face.

"Don't mention it."

--

"So how was practice?" I asked Adam as we walked around campus, heading to science together. It was the only class that all of the Ducks had together and luckily for us Miss. Ranazzi was a loose teacher who didn't mind if we talked to each other.

Adam shrugged, his arm wrapped around my shoulder.

"Fine I guess. Coach was pretty angry though."

"Why?" Adam sighed looking down at me as I realized why. A guilty expression came over my face.

"It's because I was gone wasn't it?" He nodded slowly as we continued on through the mob. I groaned lightly.

"Ugh, I can't help that I have places I have to be."

"So hockey isn't important anymore?" Adam asked offended, hockey was life to him, anyone who said hockey wasn't important was an enemy in his eyes. I shook my head quickly.

"No it's just…" 

"Just what?" I shook my head.

"Never mind, come one we're going to be late." I rushed forward letting his arm drop as I continued on, we made it into class just before the bell rang. I sighed sitting down next to Julie who kept her eyes on the board instead of greeting me like usual. Great, just great, I thought glumly resting my head on my hand.

--

How I love home games, I mused seeing all the Eden Hall students sitting in the stands rooting us on. Even varsity was here, sure they had a game after us but they came, they glared at us but they came. I looked out on the ice smiling as Charlie shot the puck in giving us another point. It was the second period and I had yet to play oddly enough. I looked at Coach expecting him to yell Granger any moment now. He opened his mouth and I smiled feeling the excitement coming on, I hadn't been on the ice in days, I needed this.

"Averman get out there!" I sank back into my seat dejected, seriously what have I done to deserve this?

"Averman is he serious?" I mumbled as Connie shrugged next to me.

"At least he shows up for practice." She snapped as I looked at her oddly, great now the Ducks were in an I-hate-Su mode, great. I turned away from her not even bothering about the diss.

"Clear the trash Julie!" Coach called as I sighed, time to take matters into my own hands. I stood up and walked next to Coach.

"What is it Granger?' he asked not taking his eyes off the ice.

"Coach when do I get to play?" Luis, Russ and Kenny all watched in interest as Coach continued watching the game.

"If you're wondering if you get to play today the answer is no."

"But why?"

"I only allow players that take the time and effort to go to practices." Oh here we go again with the practices.

"Oh come on! You know I've been busy!"

"Right with your debutante stuff." I nodded.

"Yes and I am trying."

"Well try harder." I stared disbelievingly at him.

"Coach this isn't fair!" He turned towards me, his eyes dark as I took a step back.

"No this is very fair. You want to know what isn't fair, the Ducks having to put up with a player who isn't putting in as much time and effort as they are. It isn't fair to them to have to work around your schedule; it isn't fair to them to come second to you. This…this is entirely fair." I glared at him turning away.

"Fine if this is fair then I don't want to play." I headed to the side door opening it and stepping out so I was in the audience.

"Granger where are you going?" Coach yelled at me as I glared coldly back.

"Shopping!" I spat stomping off to the locker room one the way I ran into Tracy who was decked out in a Mighty Ducks sweatshirt with a matching purple skirt and stockings.

"Hey why aren't you playing?" She asked as I glared shaking my head.

"It's not important, hey are you ready to go shopping?" She nodded confused as I sighed in relief.

"Good, cause I'll be ready in a few minutes."

"Right, I'll just go call our Moms." I nodded heading into the locker room, I went to my locker and grabbed my things out of it slamming the metal door shut. Stupid Coach! Stupid Ducks! Stupid Debutante!

--

"Mom I have a strict no ruffles policy and I intend to keep it." I wearily said as my Mom held a pink ruffle dress up in front of me. Tracy laughed from where she was sitting.

"Ah come on Susie, where's your sense of fashion, this is all the rage."

"In a different world maybe." I muttered under my breath as my Mom went to pick something else off.

"Boy am I tired." I said flopping down beside Tracy as she laughed.

"Yeah shopping with our Mom's can be a real drag."

"You're telling me." She nodded as our Moms came back; this time my Mom had a light blue gown that was strapless and actually very pretty. I tried it on and twirled in front of the three ladies who all clapped.

"I think we found the one and just in time, the ball is on December 14th." Mom said checking out the price tag smiling, I nodded, this will be over sooner then I thought.

--

I can't believe I'm late! I ran through campus, dodging by people as I ran to the rink. I am so, so dead when Coach Orion finds me. I burst through the locker room swearing as I saw that it was all empty. This is not good. I hurried to my locker fling it open as I stripped to my shorts and a tank top before piling my pads on. I quickly placed my hair in a loose messy braid before sloppily lacing up my skates.

"Where's my stick?" I asked moving around in a quick circle finally seeing it next to my locker. I grabbed it and ran towards the rink; maybe just maybe they won't notice.

Fat chance, everyone stared at me as I quickly skated over. Coach scowled at me as I took in a deep breath, panting and I hadn't even warmed up yet, this is bad.

"Granger." He noted tightly as I weakly smiled.

"Hey Coach…Ducks. Sorry I'm…"

"We don't need to hear it, we already know." He cut me off as I gulped.

"Yeah well…um…I'm here now and ready to practice. We have the championship game coming up soon, December 20th right?" I asked racking my brain trying to remember the date of it, sadly enough we were going up against the Hyenas A.K.A. the Hawks.

"It's December 14th, how could you forget?" Charlie asked as if I just slapped him. I paled, my eyes widening.

"Uh oh." I muttered under my breath as Connie rolled her eyes.

"What you have to leave yet again?" I let the insult slide as I shook my head.

"No that's not it; I really wish it was though. It's just the debutante ball is December 14th though, and I have to be there." The team all sighed annoyed, as I looked down.

"Kinda like how you have to be at the game as well." Portman said sarcastically as I flinched; now they're going on the defensive.

"Wait, the game is at 6:30 and you're ball isn't till 8:00, you could at least make most of the game." Julie sensibly said as everyone nodded, this is just getting worse but the minute.

"Actually I can't. I need to be at the country club two hours early so I can get ready and everything."

"Oh so what you're saying is that you're skipping the game for you're stupid ball?" Russ said as I glared up at him.

"Hey it's not stupid! And I don't like this any better then you guys so lay off!"

"Why should we, you're barley ever here, you don't play. You prance along all day with your snotty friends going shopping and whatnot for your ball. It's like hockey isn't even important to you anymore!" Luis said as I winced, that hurt. I looked at Coach for help but it appears he was siding with the Ducks.

"Su it seems you have to make a choice us or them. Hockey or debutante ball." No, not a choice. I looked away to the Duck banner hanging proudly beneath the scoreboard. Why do they have to do this? Can't they see that I hate being a debutante? Can't they see I'm only doing it for my Mom? No of course not, none of them know what I'm going through. All of their parents have been proud of them at one point or another even Adam's parents. But mine, they've never been proud. I looked at the Ducks, tears welling up in my eyes.

"You don't understand, none of you understand, because if you did you would know why I need to do this." And without another word I turned around and skated off the ice.

(Please R and R! I don't own the Mighty Ducks!)


	13. Chapter 13

Sophomore Year Duck Style

"You touch me one more time and I'll punch your pretty little face in." I threatened to Neil Sommers; he was my escort to the debutante ball. I had been planning on asking Adam but since he'll be playing in the state championship game at the same time it wouldn't work. Neil's mom was very close to mine so my mom asked him behind my back and now I was stuck with the guy who thought I liked him.

"Oh come on Susanna you know you like me." I wrinkled my nose as he called me by my first name.

"Please Neil I have a boyfriend and I wouldn't like you even if I didn't."

"Oh right Banks."

"Adam." I muttered, what's with everyone calling Adam by some form of nickname? Even the Ducks do it, Banks, cake-eater, Banksie. I swear I'm the only one besides his family that calls him Adam and that's pushing it. For the most part Mr. Banks just calls him son.

"Susanna, Neil it's your turn." Mrs. Flower, the head of the ball, called out. I sighed reluctantly looping my arm through Neil's as we walked up on stage. It was the night before the ball and we were having a rehearsal, luckily we didn't have to wear dresses that was only for tomorrow night. I fake smiled as Neil and I walked down the stage, the bright stage light nearly blinding me. We turned and walked by disappearing behind the curtains.

I pushed Neil away from me heading off to the dressing rooms where the girls sat as they waited their turn. I walked towards Tracy who was sitting on a chair at a mirror fixing her hair.

"Hey stranger." She called not even looking up as I slumped down beside her in the next chair.

"What's wrong?" She asked giving me her full attention seeing my sulky attitude.

"Neil Sommers." I muttered darkly crossing my arms over my chest, relaxing comfortably in my sweats and a long sleeve shirt. Very underdressed compared to everyone else. She smirked leaning back in her chair.

"Oh yeah, little moron isn't he? Let me guess he keeps hitting on you thinking you like him?" I nodded as she laughed.

"He's done the same to me for the past five years. You get use to it." I sighed leaning back into my chair rubbing my temples tiredly.

"Hey want to head back?" We had driven together in my car; oddly enough we had become close just like when we were children, what's with us? I nodded as we grabbed our things bid goodbye to everyone and hurried to my car before they changed their minds.

"I hate your radio station." She complained as she flipped through the stations. I was driving slowly being mindful of the ice and snow on the streets. I playfully rolled my eyes.

"Fine you can change it to your girly pop stations." She smiled gleefully as a Backstreet Boy song came on. I resisted the urge to bash my head against my steering wheel. School came up soon enough as I pulled into the nearest parking lot, we would have to walk awhile before getting to our dorm.

"It's snowing!" Tracy called spinning in a little circle as we walked. I laughed at her.

"You sure are weird." She rolled her eyes sticking her tongue out at me.

"This coming from the girl that is as tough as guys." I mock glared at her.

"Hey at least if I get in a fight I can defend myself." She snorted.

"Yeah but no one's going to fight with you."

"Because I can defend myself." I argued back as she giggled playfully shoving me.

"Ok no more arguments for tonight?" I nodded smiling as we continued on through the dark campus. We walked in silence before coming upon…the Ducks. They were all together, laughing and whatnot. Even in the dark I could see them all having their skates and hockey sticks. Seems they are all sneaking out to go play probably at the pond. They stopped in front of us eyeing us wearily.

Tracy could feel the tension between the Ducks and me and quickly said.

"Hey I have to go, see you later Su." I nodded as she quickly walked past the Ducks before heading to her dorm.

"Ducks." I acknowledged sticking my hands in my pocket shuffling on my feet.

"Su." Charlie said speaking for the whole team. A long moment passed before I gave a half hearted smile.

"I better go…good luck tomorrow. You'll need it going up against those cheating Hyenas."

"We've played them before; we know what we're up against." Portman sneered as I sighed nodding.

"Right…goodnight." I said pushing past them as I continued on, looking down. It had really come to this were I couldn't have a decent conversation with my best friends, and yet Tracy and I could talk for hours.

How did my best friends become my enemies and my enemy my best friend?

That's the only thing I thought about making my way back to my dorm. I opened it to find Tracy sitting on her bed, flipping through a fashion magazine.

"How'd it go?" She asked without looking up as I collapsed on my bed sighing.

"That bad?" I nodded looking over at her.

"Hey Tracy, can I ask you a question?" She nodded setting her magazine down.

"Fire away."

"We're friends right?" She nodded.

"But why? For so long we've hated each other. Why now are we again friends?" She shrugged hugging her knees to her chest.

"I don't really know, I guess I just thought back to when we were the best of friends and I remembered how much fun we use to have and I guess I wanted that back. You know I use to be so jealous of you." My eyes must have doubled in size as I asked.

"Jealous? Of me? Why?" She rolled her eyes as if the answer was obvious.

"Hello, you've always had a way with guys. I remember as kids you were always off with guys playing sports and whatnot when I couldn't even say one thing to a guy without stuttering. It drove me crazy and then I started to resent you when you got into sports and stopped hanging out with me."

"Yeah sorry about that, hockey took up my life."

"Yeah and then you met the Ducks, went to California and got scholarships here, it just drove me crazy."

"Well I'm glad we're friends now." I said as she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Well I don't know about you but I'm going to bed. We've got a long day tomorrow." I nodded as she turned off the lights. I stared at the ceiling and sighed.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

--

I hate debutante balls! I thought watching as girls carried on like there was no tomorrow. All the girls were talking about how fabulous they looked in their gowns, how awesome their hair would be and some were having mental break downs. Like the poor sap in the corner who's mother wouldn't stop yelling at because she was eating a Twinkie.

Makes me glad my mother's not that insane. Even though she's probably really close.

"Would you hold still?" Tracy snapped as she applied eyeliner to my eyes. It was 7:00, and everyone was getting hair and makeup done. I was still in my sweats, but I had all my makeup done and my hair was already curled. Now I just had to sit around for the next half an hour till we got in our dresses.

"Sorry," I said as she applied a light foundation to my cheeks.

"I'm just nervous."

"Something tells me your nerves are not about the ball more like a certain hockey game going on." I looked down guilty, I didn't want to be thinking about hockey, but it's in my blood. I'm a hockey girl at heart, always was always would be.

"Yeah well you would be to if your team was going up against those stupid Hyenas." She shrugged looking thoughtful.

"I don't know that McGill, he looked kinda hot." I rolled my eyes as she giggled, she knew McGill, are families had been running in the same circles since before we were born. She was just messing with me.

"Ha ha, you're freaking hysterical Tracy. You should be a comedian." I muttered sarcastically as she pouted.

"What and give up my job as tormentor of your life? I don't think so."

"Glad we're on the same page."

"Well hey; you can listen on my radio if you want." She turned away ruffling through her bag before handing me a small radio. I smiled gratefully as she left, going to talk to her mom. I turned the radio on low and dialed to the station our games always played on. Josh's voice came over.

"The Ducks are fighting hard but it doesn't seem to be enough for our Mighty Ducks. Down by four points we are heading into the second period. The Ducks really need to step it up compared to the rough and tough Hyenas. If only Su Granger was here to save us."

I bashed my head down on the vanity table. This is just great! Now I'm being blamed for the Ducks losing! I'm not event here to be blamed! Man going to school on Monday is going to be a real drag.

"Susie?" My mother's cautious voice asked form behind me as I quickly turned off the radio. I turned to her a fake smile on my lips.

"Mom, how long have you been standing there?" I asked as she looked somewhat sadly at me.

"Long enough to know something's wrong, come on let's take a walk." I nodded allowing her to loop her arm through mine as we started walking. It was a relief to leave all the craziness of the debutante ball behind.

We walked till Mom stopped right by the entrance of the country club.

"I must admit Susie; I brought you out here for a reason." I nodded my head still on the ill fated hockey game. I started zoning her out like I had been for the past couple of weeks. When one sentence brought me hurtling to earth.

"I want you to leave and go to your game." My eyes become as wide as saucers as I stared at my mom.

"What?" I asked after several long moments, my voice an octave higher then usual.

"You heard me Su; I want you to go to your hockey game. I've been watching you and I know this isn't where you truly want to be." I shook my head quickly, my curls slapping me in the face.

"No Mom it is! I am so ready for this. I am calm and collected and pumped for this ball. It's going to rock! You know what I don't need the Ducks! I don't care that they are losing…badly. I don't care if they blame me…well I do a little. But you I am going to do this. Because I…I want to and you want me to." She shook her head taking my hands in hers.

"No Su, that's the thing you don't want to do this. It's written so clearly on your face, I can't believe I've missed it."

"But Mom…" She interrupted me continuing on.

"You love hockey, and as much as I've wanted to sway you away from it over the years you just keep coming back. So I'm not going to be in your way anymore. Su, go to your game." I shook my head tears coming to my eyes.

"But…but I just…I want to make you proud of me."

"Oh Susie! I am proud! So proud to have you as a daughter! No mother could have asked for a better daughter. You are willing to give up your happiness and your friends for me, and as great as that sounds. It's not fair to you. I've never realized how much you love hockey until a moment ago, when I saw you listening so intently to that radio. And when you bashed your head on the table because your team is losing and there is nothing you can do about it.

There is something you can do. You can leave right now and make it to your game. Be the person you were intended to be not the person I am trying to make you be."

"Even if I were to go, I could never make it in time. The second period should be ending in a few minutes, that's not enough time to race home and grab my gear and make it to school." She smiled handing me the car keys.

"Already taken care of, I placed your gear in the trunk. Now go!" She pushed me to the door as I turned back hugging her tightly.

"Thanks Mom." She nodded smiling.

"Go before I kick you out." I laughed wiping at my eyes, no doubt ruining all the time and effort Tracy had put in. Without another word I sprinted out of the country club ignoring the chill. It only spurned me on as I unlocked my Mom's car doors, since we had come in her car; I started the car and zoomed forward.

Ducks here I come!

(Please R and R! I do not own the Mighty Ducks!)


	14. Chapter 14

Sophomore Year Duck Style

I sprinted through the full parking lot, running across campus, it would have been much more dramatic if I wasn't freezing and tripping in the snow. I smiled as I saw the hockey rink come into view, throwing open the front doors I was met with the sound of booing. That can't be good.

Coming into the stands I found both teams off the ice, it was half time. I looked at the score board and cursed under my breath, 5-0 Hyenas. This is not good! Turning on my heel I marched to the locker room, I halted right in front of the door.

I fiddled with the strap of my hockey bag, nervously. Am I doing the right thing? Would the Ducks even want me here? Most likely not…but that's not going to stop me in the slightest. I placed my ear to the door and heard a muffled voice…Coach Orion, probably giving them a prep talk. I took in a deep breath.

It's now or never.

Pushing open the door I walked in to see everyone looking at me in surprise. I gave a sheepish smile, and started playing with my hockey stick.

"Granger what are you doing here?" Coach asked as I gave a faint smile.

"What do you think? I'm here to play hockey." The Ducks started whispering to each other as Connie asked.

"What about your debutante ball?" I shrugged easily.

"I skipped it, it wasn't worth it. I love hockey more, it's what I want to do." Portman snorted and snidely remarked.

"Oh so now you figured that out." I sighed as the Ducks murmured in agreement, they were a tough crowd.

"Guys, I know I haven't been here for you guys for the past couple of weeks, and I'm sorry. It's just…my mom has never been proud of me and she wanted me to do this so badly! If I had known this was going to happen I wouldn't have. I've become someone I'm not and I left you guys in the dust. I wish I could take it back but I can't, I can only move on from here." I paused watching as the Ducks took in my words. With an impish smile I declared.

"Besides what do you have to lose? You're already losing 5-0." The Ducks laughed nodding their heads. I gave a hopeful smile to the Ducks and Coach.

"So can I come back?" Please say yes! I don't know what to do without the Ducks. The Ducks all looked at Charlie who looked to Coach who nodded to Charlie who smiled to me.

"Welcome back Su." Cheers erupted as everyone grouped hug. I felt a pair of arms go around my waist pulling me into the chest of Adam.

"Glad to have you back." He whispered into my ear kissing my cheek. I smiled up at him.

"Glad to be back." I turned to the Ducks and yelled.

"Now let's do this!"

--

"And here are the Ducks coming out for the third and final period. They'll need a miracle to win against the tough Hyenas. Wait a second is that…it is! It's Su Granger! She's back and no doubt ready to lead the Ducks to victory!" Josh enthusiastically yelled as I was met by cheering. I smiled and waved at the audience, seeing Duck parents such as Mrs. Conway and the Banks. My eyes widened as I saw my parents sitting next to the Banks. They smiled at me, as I smiled back.

"Granger get over here!" Coach yelled as I hurried to the bench huddling with everyone else. We huddled up as Coach gave us the low down.

"Granger take the face off." Coach said as I nodded and skated to the center of the ice going up against McGill…great. He smirked at me as we placed our hockey sticks down.

"Ready for pain Granger?" I narrowed my eyes, seeing as his glance went to my shoulder.

"Bring it on McGill." The puck dropped as I slapped it to Adam before knocking McGill down, hard to the ice. I quickly followed after Charlie and Adam who were passing the puck to one another while maneuvering around the Hyenas. Just as Adam neared the net he hit the puck backwards and it sailed towards me.

I faked right and then shot it forward watching as it went past the goalie. The buzzard went off as everyone cheered. I skated past McGill and taunted.

"That's one." He sneered back.

"That's your only one."

"Sure it is." I skated to the right wing as Adam took the face off against Larson. He shot the puck to me as I shot it to Fulton who did his signature shot producing another score for us 5-2.

I skated to the bench and sat down next to Connie as Luis took my spot.

"Hey." She said softly as I briefly nodded taking a sip of water. MY eyes glued to the ice, I hadn't realized how much I missed playing till just now.

"Su, I'm sorry." I turned to Connie quirking an eyebrow confused.

"For what?" She sighed and looked down.

"Oh…for that." I said realizing what she was talking about, I shrugged.

"Don't be, I kinda deserved it." She looked at me with wide eyes and shook her head, her braid flapping around.

"How can you say that?" I again shrugged glancing at the ice for a split second.

"Easy, because it's true. I wasn't there for you guys, plain and simple."

"But we treated you horribly!"

"Not too bad, I was expecting worse actually. But oh well."

"But-"

"Connie, I forgive you! Just let me watch the game." I said hoping to shut her up. I love apologies just like the next person but not when I am watching a hockey game…it just annoys me. She stared at me for a few minutes before hugging me tightly taking me by surprise. Goldberg, Averman and Russ snickered from where they were sitting as I glared at them. I slowly hugged her back.

"Ok this is…nice. Now please let go!" She giggled nodding as we watched the game. Charlie scrambled behind Julie's net and held up his arms in the V formation.

"Flying V!" He yelled as I muttered.

"I love it when they do the V." Adam, Luis, the Bash Brothers and Kenny scrambled behind them as they did our infamous Flying V. I watched as they passed the puck amongst themselves easily making it through the Hyenas defense, Charlie obtained the puck and it went flying forward going past the goalies legs.

I cheered with the rest of the Ducks as Coach called line change. Goldberg, Averman, Russ and Connie headed out as the Bash Brothers and Adam came back in. Adam took a seat next to me.

"Hey Su, can I talk to you?" I twitched, not again. I slowly turned to him.

"Yes?" I asked trying to keep calm. Just breathe in and out. In and out.

"I've been thinking and I've realized I haven't been the greatest boyfriend to you or friend."

"Don't too be too hard on yourself." I said quickly turning away from him as Portman smashed McGill into the boards. I smirked deviously…he had it coming.

"You're making me feel guilty now, here I've been treating you like crap and you forgive me. You're great you know that?"

"Yep. Great. Whatever." I murmured watching as a Hyena tried scoring on Julie. Luckily she blocked him. That's my girl.

"What I'm really trying to say is I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?"

"Did it a long time ago, can I please watch the game?" I asked as he nodded slowly, wondering why I was brushing him off. Hello, watching hockey here, doesn't anyone get that? Adam then headed out to the ice as Charlie came in. He took Adam's spot.

"Hey Su." He said quietly looking down, I knew that look. It was the-I'm-going-to-apologize-for-being-a-jerk-look. Why me? Why now? Honestly.

"Yes?" I asked through clenched teeth, as Luis handled the puck zooming down the ice and scoring. Charlie didn't even notice it as he looked at me nervously. He opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off harshly.

"I forgive you." I turned away looking at the ice with complete determination. Sadly Charlie just didn't get that.

"No Su, I have to do this. You're one of my best friends and I treated you awful. I'm-"

"SORRY! YES I KNOW! NOW GO AWAY!" I shrieked finally losing my patience, why will no one leave me in peace? It seemed the entire stadium was staring at me but I was beyond caring. I don't like it when people don't let me watch hockey…bad things happen when I don't get to watch hockey. Charlie stared at me for a long moment before muttering under his breath.

"Crazy girl." I screamed and started banging my head on the railing drawing the attention of my teammates.

"Stupid"-bang-"People"-bang-"Who"-bang-"Don't"-bang-"Let"-bang-"Me"-bang-"Watch"-bang-"Hockey!"

"Granger!" Coach's voice boomed as I turned glaring at him.

"WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT?" I screamed again as he eyed me oddly.

"Go on the ice." He said simply as I rolled my eyes smiling hysterically. I think the apologies were getting to me.

"Why didn't you say so?" I hurried to the ice passing Kenny as he went back in. Charlie took the face off as I got the puck; I passed it to Adam who shot it in. I smiled but the moment was lost as I suddenly was face first on the ice. I groaned and turned on my back looking up at McGill…no shocker there, of course he'd push me down.

But at least I have backup. Mainly the Bash Brothers.

"You think it's cool to hit a girl?' Portman growled shoving McGill as Adam helped me up.

"You alright?" Adam as I nodded, Portman and Fulton were still ganging up on McGill. I say a ref eyeing us and I knew I had to stop the fight before it went out of control. I got in between the Bash Brothers and McGill.

"Guys stop. He isn't worth it." McGill smirked.

"Didn't know you cared, Granger?" I glared narrowing my eyes.

"I don't. But I'm not about to have our strongest players get kicked out of the game because they kicked your butt." I lightly pushed the Bash brothers away as they mumbled under their breaths.

"You should have let us take him, Su." Fulton grumbled as Portman nodded.

"As fun as it would be watching McGill get the living daylights beaten out of him, I'm not going to have you two get kicked out. I can handle my own fights and if I can't, I know you two are there waiting."

"Damn straight." Portman said as Fulton nodded eagerly. I shook my head chuckling, got to love those two. Biggest hearts around. I sat on the bench watching as we only had 20 seconds to go and we were tied. Goldberg, Adam, Charlie, Luis and Russ were on the ice as the puck dropped.

Luis passed it to Russ who passed it to Adam who faked right but secretly passed it back to Russ who did his knucklepuck. I was on my feet the instant the buzzard went off. Were won! We were the champs! Again!

"We did it!" I yelled hugging Coach tightly who returned it. We stormed the ice as the fans cheered, even varsity reluctantly clapped. Scooter seemed mighty proud of his girlfriend as Julie skated towards us. She, Connie and I did a girl hug, screaming and giggling like no tomorrow. I felt an arm pull me around before lips crashed down on mine. I smiled back kissing Adam, it had been days since our last kiss and I was loving the feeing of being in his arms.

He pulled away smiling as I returned it. I was enveloped in hugs as all the Ducks cheered and whatnot. I waved at me parents in the audience and was surprised when I saw tears in my Mom's eyes.

I guess I finally made her proud after all.

--

Everyone talked excitedly as we changed in the locker room. I had just changed into my sweats and tank top as Coach entered beaming.

"Great game Ducks!" He yelled as we quieted down listening to whatever speech he had made up in his head.

"I'm proud of you guys. It seemed rough in the first two periods but you completely turned it around in the last one. Those Hyenas never saw it coming and it's all thanks to Su." I blushed as everyone looked at me.

"Please, you guys could have won without me."

"Nonetheless, we needed you out there Su and you pulled through for us. When you were in here apologizing you shouldn't have been. Because you didn't do anything wrong we are the ones that should have been apologizing…Su where are you going?" I didn't answer as I raced passed him leaving behind a bunch of confused Ducks.

I really don't want to be apologized to at the moment. I think I might explode.

(My first chapter of 2008! You know what to do read and review! I do not own the Mighty Ducks!)


	15. Chapter 15

Sophomore Year Duck Style

I lounged comfortably on my pool floatie enjoying the warm sun making my already dark skin darker. Sunglasses covered my eyes as I put sun lotion on my legs, don't need a sun burn, now do I? I relaxed in my bathing suit as the floating chair swayed gently in my pool.

A lot had happened since winning the State Championship…again. The winter came and went as did Christmas. I get some great gifts, such as new hockey equipment and other cool items. Spring came and so did the off season. Some of the Ducks joined other activities. Luis field and track, Julie the debate team, Connie the drama club, Averman the chess team, Goldberg the cooking club, the Bash Brothers wrestling, and Guy…knitting believe it or not.

We had fun ragging on him for that. But I had to say he was pretty good, he knitted all the girl Ducks a purple and green headband and we wore them proudly. He even knitted a pink hat for Connie, resembling his old green hat which we all had hoped he had forgotten about. No such luck.

We took our finals and enjoyed not having to work so hard on hockey. Even though some (Adam) were still working as hard as they did during the season. Coach had granted us full access to the ice when we wanted it so we used it frequently. We even called him up for games.

At then end of the year all of the Ducks had been ecstatic. Varsity, made mainly of seniors, graduated! Riley and Cole would never torment us again. Only Julie was bummed because Scooter was leaving her for college. They decided to make a long distance relationship work though, for he was going to Princeton.

But the happiness went away as all the out of states Ducks went home as well. So for the past two months all of us Minnesota Ducks banned together to have fun. I swear I saw at least two Minnesota Ducks everyday and I called at least one out of state Duck everyday.

We had kept ourselves busy by playing street hockey in the afternoon and watching the Junior Goodwill Games in the evenings. Yes they were back; our favorite team was Team USA hockey. We watched as they made their way through victory playing tough opponents like Russia and Canada. Their main rival this year was Germany. We all had, had a good laugh when the Iceland team left after their second game.

They had their final game coming up in a few days and all of the Ducks were planning to watch it together. Yes I mean of all of them.

Like tradition all of the out of state Ducks came back at the beginning of August to spend one month with us before school started. Julie was currently staying with me, reading in her room instead of lounging with me.

I sighed as a voice sounded.

"Hey beautiful." I smiled looking up at Adam who was standing right in front of the pool. He was dressed casually in khaki shorts and a green polo shirt, with sandals on his feet.

"Hey handsome." I paddled my floatie over to him and he helped me out of the pool. He wrapped his arms around me and leaned down tenderly kissing me on the lips. I returned it wrapping my arms around his neck.

My parents were off on some cruise for the next two weeks so that had to be the reason he was willing to kiss me. After almost two years of dating he was still afraid to kiss me in front of my parents. Oh well, that's why he's my Adam. I pulled away hugging him.

"What's up?" I felt him shrug as he answered.

"Nothing much, parents are off in Italy for the week, I was bored thought I might come over here and check on you and Jules." I nodded and smiled up at him. My smile vanished as his cell phone went off. He groaned and looked down at it.

"Charlie…figures." He muttered answering it as I mumbled.

"I swear he knows how to ruin our moments." I listened as Adam talked to Charlie.

"Now...well I'm at Su's…what could be so important…everyone else is there…yes I'll tell her and Jules…yeah bye." He shut and looked down at me.

"Charlie wants us to come over to his apartment."

"Why?" he shrugged.

"Apparently he has some big news for us. He wants me to tell you and Jules and to hurry over." I nodded.

"Just let me change and I'll grab Julie." I grabbed his hand and led him into my home. I left him at the stairs as I hurried to my room, throwing on short shorts and a tank top; I went across the hall to Julie's room.

She was sitting on her bed reading a book intently. She looked up at me as I entered.

"Charlie wants us over at his house A.S.A.P." She groaned shutting her book and standing up.

"What does he want this time?" I shrugged as we walked down stairs to find Adam down there.

"Hey Jules." He greeted her with a smile as she returned it.

"Hey Adam. How are we getting to Charlie's?" Adam grabbed his car keys from his pocket.

"We can take my car." He suggested as we rolled our eyes. Adam always wanted to take his brand new two month old Ford Explorer out to drive. It was his birthday present from his parents when he turned 16 two months ago.

"Sure why not." I said as we hurried from my house and over to Adam's. He sat in the driver's seat as I called shotgun and Julie sat in the back.

"What do you think Charlie has planned?" Julie asked as Adam pulled out of his driveway. I shrugged placing my hair in a messy ponytail.

"I don't know but if it's just to watch another hockey game I'm gonna kick his butt to Canada." Adam and Julie laughed as we soon made it to Charlie's apartment complex. Adam parked the car as we walked up to the Conway resident. We walked up the stairs to the third level where their apartment was.

Adam knocked on the door as Charlie's muffled voice rang through it.

"Come on in!" Julie opened the door as we walked into the small apartment. The Ducks were crowded into the living room as they all yelled out a greeting to us.

"Hey." We said at the same time as a very familiar person emerged from the kitchen.

"Coach Bombay!" Julie, Adam and I yelled at the same time before plowing our way through the Ducks to hug him. He chuckled as he returned the hugs.

"Hey guys, wow Adam getting taller?" Adam laughed shaking his head; it was true he was around 6'2 now.

"Coach what are you doing here?" Julie asked as we took our seats in the cramped living room. Julie sat down next to Connie on the floor as Adam sat down on the couch, squished in between Charlie and Russ. He pulled me down so I was seated on his lap. I smiled leaning into him as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Well I have a surprise for all of you. How would you feel about going to California?"

--

I yawned as I stretched out of bed, making my way into the bathroom beating Connie and Julie to it. We were situated in California to watch the championship game of the Junior Goodwill Games. Today we were meeting Team USA and were going to play a little game of hockey with them. I combed my shoulder length highlighted brunette hair and placed it in a ponytail as I changed into shorts and a t-shirt, I placed my old Team USA jacket on for kicks. I emerged from the bathroom as Connie and Julie raced passed me slamming the door shut behind them.

Once everyone was ready we headed to the lobby where we grabbed a quick breakfast and several cars took us to the stadium where Team USA would be practicing.

We walked to the locker rooms and quickly changed into our practice gear and headed to the ice. We hid as we heard the coach talk to the team.

"Now team, this is your last practice before your match up against Germany and I thought you guys deserved a treat. May I present you the former Junior Goodwill Games champions the Mighty Ducks."

We skated onto the ice as the kids stared awestruck. I giggled and waved noticing a few of the boys winking at me. Boys will be boys.

"Hey guys, we're the Ducks." Charlie said introducing us in his usual Duck fashion. He named us all off but for the most part the kids would say our names leaving Charlie all pouty.

"So you think you guys can be champions?" Guy asked leaning against his stick as they all quickly nodded. I smirked skating forward and dropping a stray puck down onto the ice.

"Well here's you chance to prove it."

"You against…us." Adam said as one girl practically squealed with delight eyeing Adam a bit too much for my taste. But I wasn't jealous; the girl was like what, 12?

So we started the fun game playing easy at first. But of course we got a little competitive and started playing harder. It's a bit of a curse with us.

But we kept if fun doing Duck antics and hanging out with the kids, who really were a good bunch of kids.

A little rowdy, but hey so are the Ducks on a good day. I skated past the girl from earlier as she attempted to steal the puck from me.

"Is it true you're really dating Adam Banks?" She asked as I stopped and passed the puck to Dwayne and went down the ice. I lifted my helmet and looked down at her and nodded.

"Yeah, why?" She only blushed and looked to Adam who scored on their goalie.

"He's hot." I giggled nodding.

"That I know."

"If you every breakup can I have his number?" I quirked an eyebrow hearing giggles behind me to see Connie and Julie standing their laughing into their hands. I looked down at the girl and smiled fake.

"Sure." I mustered with fake enthusiasm. She squealed again and skated off, to gossip with the other girl on the team no doubt. I shook my head and skated to Connie and Julie.

"You should look out Su; Adam may just leave you for her." Connie said as I said sarcastically.

"Yeah because Adam will so leave me for that 12 year old ball of energy."

We continued on playing for a couple more hours, just having fun like normal.

At the end we wished Team USA luck and promised we would go to their championship game.

--

"Take that Germany!" Charlie yelled obnoxiously as Team USA scored on Germany for the 4th time that night. I rolled my eyes as Charlie continued yelling.

"Will he ever shut up?" Portman wailed in my ear for he was sitting behind me next to Fulton.

"No." All of the original Ducks said as one. We had been to enough games with Charlie to know he could go on all night.

"He might if he loses his voice, like he did at the Redwings game." Adam suggested as we all looked to Charlie.

"You think you're the bomb, well you're not!"

"Yeah I don't think that's going to happen." Averman said from next to Dwayne who was fiddling with his cowboy hat.

"He sounds like a banshee." Luis complained holding his ears as we all nodded.

Believe me we know. We've known him longer. I leaned over Adam and slapped Charlie over the back of his head. He looked at me confused.

"Su what is it? Can't you see I'm cheering for Team USA?" He asked annoyed as I rolled my eyes and responded.

"Yeah we saw…well we heard more then anything. Could you tone it done just a little bit?" He looked at all of us.

"Was I getting too loud again?"

"What do you think?" We asked back as he sat back down awkwardly.

"Sorry." He said quietly looking back to the ice. He jumped back up and started yelling.

"Come on ref call something, the guy practically just got mauled!" We all groaned and went back to watching the game putting up with Charlie yelling away like some crazy person.

I cheered as the buzzer sounded for the last time. Team USA won, 4-1. Charlie was screaming and cheering like a manic causing people to look wearily at us. I stood up and clapped as Team USA circled around the ice, the American flag been waved proudly.

I looked at all of my friends and realized how far we've come in the past four years. We still had a long way to do though, and we would, together.

Because now we're taking on junior year.

THE END…

(Please R and R! I do not own the Mighty Ducks!)


End file.
